


Dark Mode Killer

by Ukyo



Category: SHINee
Genre: A lot of Staring, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taemin, Chaesoo if u use microscope, Character Death, Comedy, Cyborgs, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Future Fic, Guns, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Sided Love, Oral Sex, Riding, Robots, Romance, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Top Kim Jonghyun, Violence, baekchen if you squint, cursing, jongtae - Freeform, taekey - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukyo/pseuds/Ukyo
Summary: Rules were recorded into Jonghyun's head, side which doesn’t belong to him is easily manipulated by codes and programs. His human side is forced to pretend to be a loyal dog. His main plan is to revenge the person who stole his life. But then he meets Taemin, who messes up his head and heart.





	1. Awakening

2075.07.21

Outside is a grey and sad scenery, big raindrops are falling from the dark heavy clouds, it’s a mid-summer, yet it’s already cold. Jonghyun parks his car in front of the building complex “Millennium”. He opens the window, lights up a cigarette and takes the paper with a list of certain people’s names in it.

Nineteen names on it, fifteen of them are crossed out. They’re either dead or considered to be experiment failures. Jonghyun puts the list aside, and takes silver folder with files about the cyborgs they need. He wishes he could save them all, but today he has to choose one, he has to choose for the very first time.

Before, Old Man was the one to choose and Jonghyun was the one who goes by the orders and he wasn’t happy about it, he wasn’t happy about the subjects he has to work with. Weak, lacking skills, whining and crying or complaining, it’s so annoying. So Old Man let Jonghyun choose that he won’t complain and he can only blame himself if he choose a cry baby again. 

He flips through the folders, his face is stoic. The first one is _Yoon Jeonghan, born October 4th 2048. Born in Seoul, Korea. Parents lived overseas, he and his younger sister lived with grandmother. Top student at his school. Poor health. Skills: None. Cyborg class B, tracker. Because of his family’s status case was closed after 3 years from his disappearance. Considered to be dead on December 31st 2067, during fire at ‘Seoul Drama Theater’. ___

____

_Liu Amber, born September 18th 2045. Born in Los Angeles, California. Had older sister Liu Jackie. Parents office workers. Transfer student at ‘Korea National University of Arts.’ Skills: taekwondo. Cyborg class A, tracker. Her case was closed a few months ago because her family lacked money. Considered to be dead on December 31st 2067, during fire at ‘Seoul Drama Theater’. ___

_____ _

_Choi Minki, born November 3rd 2048. Born in Busan, Korea. Had older brother. Parents dead. Worked as metro sexual model at ‘Eseutim’. Skills: None. Cyborg class A, tracker. Case about his disappearance wasn’t opened because he was considered to be dead together with his brother on December 31st 2067, during fire at ‘Seoul Drama Theater’. ___

_______ _ _ _

Suddenly Jonghyun remembers Kim Kibum. Son of the ‘Millennium’ owner. He was the last subject Jonghyun had to deal with. Class A. Too weak to handle the training, always whining, crying, complaining and nagging. Not to mention his skill was cooking. No. He drops the folders on the passenger seat. He’s not dealing with that again.

_______ _ _ _

_Yoo Jeongyeon, born November 1st 2049. Born in Suwon, Korea. Had two older sisters, actress Gong Seungyeon and Yoo Seoyoon. Parents VIP. Father owner of one of the top Neo Seoul ‘Plaza’ hotels, mother owner of the Japanese food restaurant. Skills: Martial arts. Cyborg class S, tracker. Her case is still open since December 31st 2067. ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Jonghyun considers the last subject, but somehow her folder feels thicker. Another light blue folder is tucked inside the last few pages of her case. ‘One more? I thought it’s only four...’ He takes the last case out. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Lee Taemin. ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘He’s not on the list.’ And that is enough of the reason for Jonghyun to flip through the folder, the person not on the list spiking his curiosity. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Born July 18th 2050. Born in Seoul, Korea. Had two older brothers Lee Taesun and Lee Jinseok. Parents VIP. Father owner of ‘LJS Neo Seoul’ hospital, mother was a police officer, but in 2073 she was sent to ‘Mental care center’. Skills: Martial arts. Cyborg class S, tacker. His case is still open since December 31st 2067. Currently the case is not under police only, but HSS and private detectives too._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

All of them are connected. Not just by the facts and dates, all of them are androgynous – partly male partly female in appearance. Jonghyun blows the smoke out through the window and takes the last folder and puts it on the top of others. He already decided. Lee Taemin. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Well at least that man could be less obvious.’ Jonghyun smirks. All other cases are in brown folders and Lee Taemin’s in light blue one and he isn’t on the list. Old Man didn’t let him choose, he just pretends he did.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Let’s play by his rules then.’ Jonghyun’s face becomes serious, thought that he doesn’t even know who he’s working for annoys him more and more each time he’s ordered to do something. He tries to take another smoke, but cigarette becomes disgusting, bitter so he flicks it out through the window.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘But this is so annoying.’ He ruffles his white hair in frustration. “Why always me? Give the shittiest job to Jonghyun, of course he can handle this, who cares?” Jonghyun mutters under his nose, lips pouted. “I’m so done with Old Man, this is the last time.” He doesn’t even believe himself anymore though after all these times he said ‘it’s the last time’. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jonghyun looks at the rear mirror, he fixes his hair. He calms his nerves and again he pretends to be carless. White haired male also has his rules for this game. Until Old Man, Minho and Kibum are useful to his investigation he follows their rules and pretends to be obedient to orders. He can play any role. Spy, hyung, teacher or even a killer, whatever gets him closer to the answers.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The white haired male gets out of the car. He knows he is being watched. Through the blinds in the fourth floor, big black eyes piercing him. Jonghyun slowly closes the car door. He leans towards the heavily tinted car window, because of the ‘show’ he fixes his hair once more before heading to the building.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“What Doyeon said when you asked her for their files?” _Voice from another side of the phone asks Minho.__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Dr. Song wasn’t very happy about it. Especially about Lee Taemin. I guess he is kind of special isn’t he?”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Until she isn’t in our way, let her be. And what Jonghyun is doing right now?”_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He is sitting in the car and smoking. I guess he is checking information about the subjects.” Minho answers still watching Jonghyun closely. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I hope you weren’t very obvious about the files.” ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, I think he took the bite. He doesn’t look tensed, carless as always.” Minho smirks.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Don’t lose your vigilance and don’t take him as a joke. Never. And keep a close eye on him. After you take the subject call me.” _Voice from another side sounds serious.__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ok, ok. Stop nagging hyung, I’m going to be fine.” Minho hangs up. He goes to his desk, Jonghyun is coming. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It’s an early morning and not many workers are around so Jonghyun heads straight to the lab, knowing that Minho is alone. He opens the door and sees him lying on the keyboard, but Jonghyun can swear that a moment ago the black haired male was checking something on the computer or at least he was pretending he did. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why whenever I come to you I see you doing this?” Jonghyun asks, leaning back against the table and looking down at Minho, who opens his left eye and checks who it is before sitting up.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why you never say anything before coming?” The black haired male says and switches computer’s screen back on, then he glares at Jonghyun. “Like, knock or something.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well Dr. Choi, as far as I remember I’ve been coming like this for the past three years.” Jonghyun puts Jeonghan, Minki and Amber’s files on Minho’s table. Only two files in his hands, Jeongyeon and Taemin’s. “I just can’t decide between these two.” Jonghyun watches Minho’s reaction, he wants to be sure that he was right that Taemin is the one who Old Man needs. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minho glares at Jonghyun, shoving no reaction at all. “It’s for you to decide Mr. Kim.” His eyes go back to the computer screen. “How about morning coffee?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jonghyun puts Jeongyeon’s file on the top of the other three. “I choose him.” The white haired male says still watching Minho’s reaction. As expected he gets one. The corner of Minho’s lips twigs, Jonghyun was right.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jonghyun, Minho and two assistants are standing in the elevator which is going to the minus third floor. One of the assistants is flipping through the documents while the other assistant is blabbering awkwardly and trying to start a conversation. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minho glances at the assistant who is looking at the folder. He isn’t just an assistant, he is sent from higher. Then he glances at Jonghyun. His hyung is watching himself in the mirror, trying to fix a few stubborn hair that is out of place. The black haired male looks back at the elevator door and presses his lips into a straight line. ‘Seriously?’ 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minho remembers his first day. How scared he was. He remembers how he wanted to run away. Run where no one would find him. How he regretted that he wrapped the rope around his neck. The rope which gets tighter every day, until there will be no space to breathe. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He remembers his first mission. Jonghyun. Like it was yesterday, nothing changed. Still as nervous as that day, still scared that everything will go wrong. And all of them will be unmasked. The price for the mistake is life. But it’s not the death that scares him, thought that all the hard work to create better future will go to waste. That his own sacrifice will be for nothing. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The door of the elevator opens as they arrive at the right floor and the man who was looking through the papers closes the folder telling them to follow him. High security area. They reach the metal door that has red stripes on it and the man scans his hand on the little screen next to it. Then above the screen small window opens showing the keyboard inside and the man punches the code in.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jonghyun stops in front of one of the capsules and checks the man in there out, but all he can see is the man’s face and neck. The glass capsule with the thick metal ring around it, the man inside it is missing a piece of his face and neck. He’s not even connected to life support, he’s not even a code, that means not even one percent of him is human. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

White haired male looks to the right and all the line apparently till the very end is the same, just bodies without anything, just empty cups prepared to serve someone, prepared to be house maids, simple assistants, but mostly killers. Jonghyun turns to the opposite side, where cyborgs and hybrids are, he starts walking again, checking the left side only. But view on this side somehow disturbs him even more.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Faces contoured in pain or panic, unfinished bodies, someone who once was a human, someone just like him. They all had lives before, somebody loved them – they loved someone too. The dates are the only indicator that they have been stuck here for decades, their names were stolen and replaced with worthless codes. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jonghyun stops looking at them, instead he stares at the floor as he walks past a few capsules. From the mere idea that he was one of them -is one of them- he feels sick, but he knows it’s something he has to do. He has to change this, that nobody else would have to suffer. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

At the very end, in the middle, as if it’s the connection between the cyborgs and the robots, stands the capsule with the chosen person. Long, silky, blue hair covering his pretty face, neck and shoulders. Illuminated by pale blue light, he looks like an angel who protects everyone else there. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His serenity is almost enviable, he looks like he’s just asleep. It’s the first time the chosen one is so peaceful, his appearance somehow sucks Jonghyun in and he starts to feel curious about what kind of person hides behind that calm face.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bright white lights illuminates Taemin’s still calm face. Countless cables and all the life support equipment still connected to him. Dr. Song tells her assistants to tie the boy down to the table. For older assistant it’s nothing new and he goes straight to the patient, while the younger assistant takes a few shaky steps towards the table. They put the thick metal rings around the male’s arms, legs and one around the waist before connecting them to the table. They double check everything.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minho, who’s sitting behind the glass is nervously waiting for his cue, his hands are shaky, he knows what’s about to come and he hates it. He hates the way they wake up, still stuck in their last memory, still in shock. Another thing that comes after is the shock the body itself goes through, having to do everything on its own.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The first breath is the hardest one, but if they breathe – they life, if they don’t this is where their journey ends. The person they needed dies and even if he wakes up the next time, he’s going to be a different one. That’s why they need the blue haired male, he survived all the surgeries, he hasn’t died, he’s still the exact same person they took that day.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Dr. Choi.” Dr. Song says moving away from the patient and Minho knows what he has to do. His shaky hand moves towards the keyboard and he puts in the last programing codes before pressing enter. After that he moves away from the table and turns around to face the windows on the opposite side. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

What follows next is silence, and those few seconds feels like eternity. Minho can turn away from the view, but he can’t escape from the sounds. He glances at Jonghyun, who is leaning against the window frame, face calm. He hasn't moved an inch since the capsule was brought to the surgery room. It looks like he didn’t even blink, not even once and only God knows what kind of thoughts are inside his head.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And then the sound Minho feared to hear reaches his ears, the first breath. The black haired male rises from his chair and leaves, it’s too much this time. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jonghyun sees how the face which looked angelic and calm before, contours with fear that becomes pain. The body on the table starts to shake violently, struggling to breathe and suddenly one of the rings on his left hand breaks, setting his wrist free.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dr. Song and her two assistants moves to the patient. “Sanghyuk, hold him.” She tells to the younger, new assistant to hold the blue haired male’s hand. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sanghyuk manages to grab Taemin’s hand and pins it down to the table, but not a moment later he breaks free, scaring the assistant away. Sanghyuk falls on the ground and backs away to the corner, his eyes following the hand he was supposed to hold.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk.” Dr. Song tries to call him, but instead of answering he puts his palms on his ears. He closes his eyes, curling in to the corner even more. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The older assistant goes to do the younger assistant’s job instead, but before he’s able to reach the patient, the blue haired male becomes calm. His hand drops to the table. He opens his eyes slowly and stares at the ceiling, eyes like glass. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Doyeon comes to check Taemin, suddenly with his free arm he grabs her hospital robe. Since that day she knew he is going to be a trouble. ‘This time you are too far to bite me.’ She thinks prying his hand away.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jonghyun who is still standing behind the glass sees this kind of waking up the subject for the very first time. Thought that he also woke up just like that, in this kind of disturbing way makes him feel sick again. Four years he’s trying to get used to himself, trying to remember who he was before he become who he is now. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Noona. Do robots have memories?” Jonghyun asks concerned. Doyeon smiles back at him. “Don’t be silly, robots have no memories. You are human.” She continues to smile while caressing his cheek._

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The most disturbing part is over. He was there for too long. Jonghyun closes the door behind himself and leans back against them, Minho is sitting in front of him watching Jonghyun with eyes that ask how everything ended, but instead of answer he gets a question. “I woke up this way as well?” The white haired male asks looking at the floor.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You all wake up the same way hyung. Why do you think I left?” Minho asks standing up from the chair. “Well I guess this is my cue to go back.” He says going towards the door, but Jonghyun isn’t moving an inch he looks up at Minho, meeting his eyes.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Will he remember something, or is he going to be blank like me?” Jonghyun looks at Minho with sad eyes and now black haired male understands that Jonghyun started to sink in his past. That he is trying to remember something.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Blank.” Minho says.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

2075.07.25  
He slowly moves his fingers, under them the sheets are soft, feeling is familiar, but at the same time not. Hazy eyes opens slowly and all they are able to see is pure white. So white that it’s even impossible to look at it. Beeping sound in the background, annoying and loud. ‘Where am I?’ He tries to look at the white space once more. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

This time he is able to see contours of some things which surrounds him. Small, white cabinet in the front of metal bed. His eyes follows baby blue sheets in which he is covered, then his gaze goes towards little pin attached to his finger. With his free fingers he tries to take the pin off, but his body doesn’t listen at all.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Voices behind rough glass door, figure dressed in white, stumbles a bit before entering the ward. It’s a young looking guy, black neatly styled mushroom haircut, bright smile on his face. He is wearing hospital robe, cherry red turtleneck and simple looking black pants. He is holding sand colored folder in his hands.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Good morning.” Youngster sounds cheerful. “You look much better from our last meeting.” He smiles brightly. “My name is Han Sanghyuk, I’m your nurse. I hope we will get along-- “. Sanghyuk pauses for a moment and starts to flip through the folder’s pages. “SL--“. The smile disappears from youngster’s sunny face. ‘He is not a thing’. Sanghyuk thinks to himself and starts to dig through papers once more. “Taemin”. Smile is back on his face.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Taemin… is it my name?’ He tries to think for a bit, but his mind is empty, it’s as blank as the ward he is in.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m going to check you.” Sanghyuk says putting folder in the glass holder hanging on the edge of the bed. “I guess you still can’t move or talk, but don’t be scared you will be fine in a few days.” 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Taemin watches sunny Sanghyuk, while he checks him. ‘If this person is nurse that means I’m in the hospital, but why am I here?’ His nurse hums slow melody while changing the drip. While Taemin is trying to understand what’s going on, another unfamiliar figure appears in his ward. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Man with snow white hair. Combat boots, ripped jeans, turtle neck and leather jacket - all in black. One outstanding detail, red stripes around every seam of his jacket. Without a word he comes in front of Taemin’s bed. The man looks at him carefully with his different colored eyes.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Good morning Mr. Kim.” Sunny assistant says with smiling face. But the man doesn’t answer him. Instead he is still staring at Taemin. Sanghyuk continues to talk. “Patient isn’t able to move yet, and he isn’t able to talk as well.” And when he leaves the ward, leaving only them staring at each other.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Even when Dr. Song wasn’t happy about Jonghyun’s request to cut Taemin’s hair, it wasn’t mistake. His new hairstyle suits him well. Now Jonghyun is able to see the younger’s face better and he wasn’t mistaken he really does have a pretty one. Taemin’s white skin perfectly matches big and beautiful light blue eyes and light blue hair. It’s rare and capturing. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Not even a single subject before was able to capture Jonghyun’s attention this much. How cruel the company can be to make a killer from such a cute kid. He looks too innocent to be like that, he looks like an angel. Jonghyun already feels pity towards him, but at the same time he feels happy that he got such an interesting subject. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Meanwhile Taemin notices that the white haired male in the front of him looks different compared to the assistant. Eyes - one light blue, the other light brown watching him with mysterious gaze, sending goose bumps all over younger’s body. He looks more mature, but at the same time he looks quite young. And Taemin can’t even deny the fact that he is handsome, very handsome.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Staring

2075.08.11

Glass of water, plain and tasteless bowl of porridge. Spoon, which in Taemin’s eyes looks useless is placed next to it. He already had thoughts to use it as a weapon. Take a hostage. But spoon isn’t quite a weapon. And today finally he gets something new. Fork. He looks at it carefully rolling it between his fingers. Then he pokes his forearm. ‘That will do.’

Does anyone want to explain why he is here? What happened to him? Why he isn’t able to remember anything even his own name. Taemin checks the fork one last time before putting it under his pillow. 

Dr. Choi, Sanghyuk and Jonghyun calls him Taemin, but is it really his name? He tries to think about it day and night, but that name for him is just a word. He watches his left hand’s wrist. More precisely aqua colored crescent moon. ‘Is it a tattoo?’ Blue haired male tries to scratch it.  
At the same time Sanghyuk enters the ward, colorful storage box in his hands. Smiling as always he approaches the bed in which Taemin is sitting and watching his nurse with his usual blank expression. 

“You know you have to eat.” Sanghyuk says pointing at Taemin’s plate and without waiting for the answer he just casually plops down next to Taemin on his bed. He moves food tray aside, too excited to notice that the fork is missing. “I have you something so you would remember me when you leave”. He smiles even more and starts to dig inside colorful box. 

Sanghyuk pulls out a book with glossy dark blue cover and hands it to Teamin. “This one is about the space and this one”, he pulls out another smaller book “I guess… romance, because I took it from my mom.” He places smaller book on the top of bigger and takes out the last book. “This is manga. In case you can’t read at least you can look at the pictures”.

“Pathetic”. Taemin murmurs under his nose.

“Pathetic who?” Sanghyuk asks slightly confused.

“You. Still live with your mom.” Taemin pouts while still watching the books in his hands.

“Says who? The one who can’t even read.” 

“Who told you I can’t?” The blue haired male says, face blank again as he looks up at Sanghyuk.

“I—“. Sanghyuk is about to say something back when Taemin cuts him off. 

“Thank you.” Small smile appears on his face.

The door of the ward flies open and Jonghyun rushes in. “You never talk to me.” He says pouting and drops white box on the floor.

Taemin presses his lips into a thin line and slightly frowns. ‘That man once more’. He turns his gaze towards window. Man with snow white hair didn’t skip a single day after Taemin woke up. Every morning he visits him and about an hour he talks, he talks to himself, because Taemin doesn’t know how to answer.

And despite that Taemin tries not to listen to him, still, few things get stuck into his mind. That his name is Kim Jonghyun and Taemin has to call him hyung, even if he doesn’t look like one. His annoying and cocky personality witch doesn’t match his cute puppy like appearance. 

Taemin likes to mock him. He likes when white haired male pouts and the way he scrunches his little nose and speaks fast. When his patience is all gone, he ruffles his nice, fluffy hair and dashes out from the ward. Still somehow Taemin sees this kind of behavior cute and unconsciously his face forms a small grin. 

* 

Jonghyun points at white plastic box beside Taemin’s bed as he glares at the younger one. “Get ready. I will be back to take you in thirty minutes.” He says turning his back and is about to leave.

Taemin takes the fork from under his pillow. It’s kind of low to attack a woman who brings him food or nurse Sanghyuk, after all he was nothing but nice for him this whole time. About Jonghyun, Taemin wants to know why this man is so confident and why he thinks that he has any right to order him. 

Younger jumps out from his bed suddenly and with his left hand he grabs Jonghyun’s right shoulder. To Taemin’s surprise Jonghyun bends forward and takes one step backwards leaving him standing one step ahead still holding his leather jacket. And he can swear that he can see a devilish smile on elder’s face when their eyes meet. 

Jonghyun smoothly shakes Taemin’s hand off with one move and straitens up. And only God knows how he ended up standing just right behind Taemin who was too slow to notice that. With another smooth move he grabs younger’s right wrist and pulls it backwards pining it between his shoulder blades.

With a loud thud Taemin hits the wall in the front of him. Jonghyun’s chest is pressing against his back and he can fell cold leather material touching his skin though little holes in his hospital gown. And then, with his free hand Jonghyun pulls out the fork from Taemin’s hand.

White haired male leans closer to Taemin his chin almost resting on his shoulder. “Don’t you fucking dare to do that ever again.” He says in a low tone which makes Taemin shiver a bit as elder’s breath tickles his ear and check. It’s weird, but Taemin doesn’t feel any fear at all. Instead he thinks that he likes Jonghyun’s voice when it’s so close. And the smell which surrounds him, his sweet perfume.

“You know, it’s kind of dangerous”. Jonghyun continues to speak, voice still low. Then he pokes Taemin’s neck with the fork and it makes the younger to shiver once more. 

*

Jonghyun returns after half an hour as he promised. He enters the ward and what he sees is so unexpected that his legs almost give up on him. He stumbles one step backwards because of the view. 

Taemin is all dressed in black. Messily tied combat boots. Skinny, ripped jeans which doesn’t leave much to imagination showing every curve of his slim and a bit girlish legs. Baggy sweater which actually looks more like fish net than clothing itself. Low crop collar exposing his neck and collarbones.

It’s hard to believe that the person who attacked him with the fork just minutes ago is the same one who stands in front of Jonghyun right now. He never though that someone will be able to stun him this much. It looks like that not only him stun, but the moment itself. ‘What the hell, who even gives such clothing to a guy?’ 

Jonghyun pouts. “There’s nothing better in that box?” He steps closer and starts to dig inside white box. Everything he is able to find is clothes which has more ‘holes’ that the clothing which Taemin is wearing right now. White haired male frowns. Taemin is watching him, but he doesn’t have much understanding about what’s wrong with the clothing, he just did what he was told. Yet again Jonghyun is annoyed. 

“Here, take this”. Older says taking off his jacket. “At home I will find you something better”. He hands the jacket to Taemin who hesitates if he should take it or not. Younger stands and watches the jacket with blank expression then finally he decides to take it.

*

Taemin follows after Jonghyun. They are walking in the huge corridor, windows from both sides sparkling in the summer sun and leaving rainbow gleams on the white floor. Younger watches everything with a lot of interest. Everything is new to him, but at the same time it’s not.

He watches Jonghyun’s back. How material of his white shirt nicely lays on his board shoulders. Shirt tugged behind the waistband of lather like pants, highlighting his slim waist. How he walks, in big steps groggily dragging plastic box behind himself. Jonghyun pulls silver card from his back pocket and scans it against the small screen next to the silver metal framed glass door. 

Huge hall, glass dome instead of ceiling, chandlers made from small glass gemstones. Taemin turns around felling happiness, because of the beauty of the sparkling glass. For the first time since he woke up he forgot that he doesn’t know who he is, that he has no life to remember. For the first time he thinks that after all he likes his name. ‘Taemin, it sounds cute.’ Blue haired male smiles to himself. 

Taemin’s gaze goes back to Jonghyun who doesn’t even notice that he left the younger quite far behind. He doesn’t even notice that blue haired male is staring at him with a small grin on his face. Taemin takes Jonghyun’s jacket’s fold and draws it closer to his face. ‘It smells nice’. In small, but fast steps the younger caches up to his hyung. 

As soon as Taemin caches up with Jonghyun, he can hear him nagging while he is talking on his phone with someone. “…attacked me with a fork.” After these words Taemin bites his lip. “Aggressive”. Another word stabs the younger. “So what do you offer? Lock him up?” Jonghyun asks while scanning his card on another small screen. Doors to the outside. 

While Taemin was dressing up, he decided to run away, but while he was walking after Jonghyun he changed his mind, after all hyung makes him smile. When Taemin watches older he feels like invisible force attracts him to the snowy haired male. Younger thinks that Jonghyun is handsome and he likes his sweet smell and his voice sounds comforting. But now Taemin realizes that white haired male is an ass after all and he will lock him up. No. He doesn’t want to be locked up so he decides to stick to his plan.

Door opens, they walk outside. Smell of blooming summer flowers, light breeze and warm sun. Jonghyun puts his phone back into his pocket and starts to walk down the stairs while ruffling his white hair. He drags the box down the stairs and every time it drops with loud thud. 

‘So carless.’ Younger thinks. After they left Taemin’s ward Junghyun not even once checked if blue haired male is still following him. ‘Idiot.’ Taemin glares at Jonghyun with cold gaze and with full speed he starts to runs down the stairs. Across the parking lot.

“Where do you think you are going?!’ Jonghyun shouts after the younger. He throws the box aside harshly, all stuff which was inside scatters all over the stairs and he runs after Taemin who is already running in the middle of the parking lot. 

Meanwhile Minho decides to make coffee and chill from his work. He steps closer to the window, while he drinks it, he always does that. And he sees Taemin and Jonghyun running, but usually he is used to see nothing interesting. He turns around to walk away, but then his brain caches up that something is going on and he rushes back to the window. 

Taemin is running first and Jonghyun is running just a few steps after him. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, your lags are too short to catch him hyung.” Minho grins sipping his coffee while watching all the scene. And then Jonghyun uses one of his skills and with one huge jump he manages to catch up with younger and grabs his jacket’s sleeve. Minho cokes on his coffee.

Jonghyun pulls Taemin backwards trying to stop him. Younger shakes Jonghyun’s hand off and turns around to punch him and the older is able fell gush of wind on his face when Taemin’s fist flies just millimeters away from his nose. 

“You little shit!” Jonghyun curses. No more patience left, his blood is boiling from anger. He jumps closer to the younger and grabs his jacket with one hand pulling him harshly and with another he punches Taemin’s face. Punch is hard enough and Taemin falls on his back on the pavement. Jonghyun jumps on top of him. He grabs his wrists, pining them to the ground above younger’s head. They look directly at each other. Taemin bites his lip and he can feel the taste of iron. Blood. It’s weird, but yet again he doesn’t feel any fear at all. Instead he thinks that Jonghyun hyung has beautiful eyes.

Framed in red which gets more intense in outer corners. Perfect match of sky blue and hazelnut brown. Incredibly handsome man, so close - way too close. Younger is able to smell the same sweet smell again. Jonghyun’s perfume. God he likes it. Even if nobody is able to read Taemin’s mind he can feel how shame starts to burn his face, just like he said what’s on his mind out loud. 

Jonghyun now attentively watches Taemin. He is able to see reflection of himself. Before he never had a chance to see himself in any other person. Four years ago he was the one who was trying to run away. The one who was lying on the same pavement. Back then he choose to never compliance with the rules. Eventually he become broken rebel.  
Rules were recorded into his head, side which doesn’t belong to him is easily manipulated by codes and programs. His human side is forced to pretend to be a loyal dog. He betrayed even himself and now he has to follow the orders. But everything has a reason and Jonghyun’s desire of revenge is stronger than his humanity. Revenge for someone who destroyed him.

Jonghyun still looks at Taemin. His pale skin looks sweet like vanilla sugar. The way his silky blue hair messily falls on his forehead. How his big and expressive, fair blue eyes are watching him. The way he shows no fear at all - that’s admirable. Angelic and fragile from the very first moment, beautiful to insane and dangerous level. It doesn’t matter how many times the younger will be a little savage Jonghyun’s maid won’t change. In his eyes Taemin is an Angel. 

The way he tries to attack and escape, no one else tried this before. Subjects always obey. Jonghyun’s cold gaze is always more than enough to make everyone do it his way, but not this time. Taemin is bleeding and the elder realizes that he crossed the line this time. He loses his grip. “You know, we can do this the easy way.” Jonghyun’s voice is calm, almost comforting. 

‘His voice.’ Shame wins against Taemin and he isn’t able to hold eyes contact with the elder as he turns his face to the side. He likes Jonghyun’s voice, he likes it so much.  
“That’s it!” Jonghyun grabs Taemin’s shoulder, jacket and sweater in a strong grip, and pulls younger on his feet as he starts dragging him towards the car. Taemin struggles, he tries to free himself, but Jonghyun’s grip gets even stronger leaving no chances to escape. 

Jonghyun unlocks the car, and harshly throws Taemin to the passenger seat. Younger tries to kick the white haired male in vain before the car doors slams shut in front of his face. Taemin is watching Jonghyun through the window, his pouty lips as he murmurs something under his nose probably cursing him, because of his wild behavior. 

Taemin doesn’t feel like he did something wrong, because he didn’t. He touches his bleeding lip, now after all it hurts a bit. He watches the blood on his fingers. The younger isn’t mad. No. It’s like a creepy game which he isn’t able to explain. Game when he wants to annoy Jonghyun just to see his pouty expression and how he ruffles his white hair in frustration. 

Another crazy idea which pops in Taemin’s mind as he watches Jonghyun leaving him and going towards the building. Younger hits the door for a few times then he starts to kick panel as hard as he can.

Minho can see how white Lamborghini is shaking. ‘Shit, that kid has guts.’ The feeling that Old Man didn’t tell everything about Taemin is haunting Minho from the very first moment when he saw his file. That behind ‘tracer mask’ is hiding something much more. His matching eyes and hair color more than enough to understand that he is rare.  
Another thing which spikes Minho’s curiosity is, ‘Why Jinki hyung needs him?’ Their team is perfectly balanced. Taemin is a tracker, but they already have Kibum. He is good tracker, hacker and have quite good combat skills as class A cyborg, but the most important he is loyal. Meanwhile Taemin can’t be trusted. He is scared like a wild animal cough in the trap, even if he doesn’t show any fear.

Minho understands what it means to be scared. Lying surrounded by bright lights. To fall asleep against his own will. To know that he will wake up, but not knowing if he still be the same. Is it luck to remember who you are or is it luck to forget. He understands why Old Man choose Jonghyun to look after Taemin. It’s because those two are alike.   
“You little shit! Stop kicking my car!” Jonghyun is standing few steps away from the building, facing the car while he is shouting. Then he turns around to the building and starts to walk in the huge steps. Groggily he picks up clothing and books from the stairs and puts them in to the box. “Unbelievable.” He groans annoyed. White haired male goes back to the car, unlocks driver’s side only. Opens the door. Harshly throws box at Taemin. 

*

They’re driving for a while. Taemin watches everything intently, trying to remember all the places he sees. Just in case. Jonghyun is too quiet for his character. Somehow interesting silence becomes more interesting than the scenery behind the window. Taemin slightly glances at Jonghyun, he doesn’t even notice how his small gaze turns to a stare.

Jonghyun’s face is serous, eyes focused to the road ahead. His side profile is charming. The way his snowy white hair falls on his temple just slightly covering the tip of his ear, silver earrings caching dim lights. His long, black eyelashes and sharp cheek bone casting faint shadows on his face. Pouty, pink lips parted slightly. Doesn’t matter from which angle Taemin sees Jonghyun for him the elder is handsome.

Unbuttoned shirt exposing his neck. The way he holds the wheel with both hands. Massive chain bracelet on his right wrist and silver watch on his right one. Thick black and silver metal rings on his fingers. But the most eye caching detail is aqua crescent moon tattoo on his left wrist, on exactly same place like Taemin’s. 

“You’re ignoring me, but now you keep staring.” Jonghyun unexpectedly says without turning to Taemin’s side, like this whole time he knew that he was being watched. Taemin still continues staring at his hyung shamelessly, ignoring the fact that he was caught. More precisely his eyes examines crescent moon on the elder’s wrist.

“You attacked me. You tied to run away. You ignored me. Didn’t call me hyung, where all the respect to the older ones gone, hm?” Jonghyun keeps nagging. Even if he does, his voice isn’t annoyed. 

“Hm.” Taemin starts to grin when his eyes goes back to Jonghyun’s face. “Why you don’t look like hyung to me?” Younger’s voice is laced with sarcasm. 

“Seriously?” Jonghyun looks at Taemin, eyes wide. “That’s all you can say?” This time he sounds a bit irritated. 

“How old are you?” Taemin asks out of blue, while still looking at Jonghyun.

“Tsk, how old are you?” Jonghyun answers with a question, casually. His gaze goes back to the road.

The reality hits Taemin that he has no answer. How he can ask something about someone else when he doesn’t know anything about himself. For the very first time since he woke up fear starts to build up in his mind. Many questions starts to occupy his quite blank mind now. No more courage left for him to be able to ask any of them. Instead Taemin draws his attention back to the scenery behind the window. Meanwhile Jonghyun says nothing more and maybe it’s for the best.

Massive masonry fence with spikes and cameras on the top of it. Huge thick metal gates with codes. Several guards all dressed in black, armed from the head to the toes roaming around. Back in the hospital when Jonghyun gave his jacket for Taemin he said that they’re going home, but it doesn’t remind home not even a bit. It rather looks like high security jail. Small fear starts to build up in Taemin’s mind again that he will be locked behind these walls from now on.

When guards sees familiar car they move aside and gates open revealing black building. It looks like made from huge black cubes with thick glass mirror windows and doors. Narrow pathways made from small stones scattered all over the lawn in between of them seas of colorful flowers.


	3. Rain

2075.08.26

Taemin is laying on the couch, watching how evening is falling on the city. He is waiting for Jonghyun. He has to catch him before the elder disappears into his room again. Scenery behind the window gets darker and darker, more and more lights appear in the windows, but hyung is late, quite late.

For two weeks, every morning when Taemin is still sleeping Jonghyun leaves, leaving the younger one all by himself. At first Taemin was fine with being alone. He was curious about unfamiliar house. He checked every room which wasn’t locked. Studied library, trying to find second part of the romance book Sanghyuk gave him, but everything he found was books about human anatomy, programing and math. Boring. Since he isn’t able to find anything new, now he starts to feel lonely.

_They entered the house. Everything made from glass and wood, lighted in the dim lights. Taemin looked around amazed and when his attention went back to Jonghyun for his surprise elder stood just inches away. He grabbed the younger’s right hand and snapped thick metal bracelet on his wrist. Taemin’s eyes went wide in shock._

_“What is this?” Younger asked taking a closer look at unrecognized object._

_“This is for your own safety Taeminnie. In case if you still have plans to run away and now let me take a look at your lip.” Jonghyun smiled faintly._

_*_

_Younger was sitting on the tall bar chair, Jonghyun in front of him. Elder took a small piece of cotton and poured some brown liquid on it. “It might hurt a bit.” He warned Taemin, before he started taping his bruised lip._

_It burned a little bit, but Taemin had no time to think about it. He watched how concentrated the white haired male was while doing this small action. How yellowish lights fell on his face features and snowy hair leaving golden reflections._

_“You’re always watching me, but you still don’t say anything.” Jonghyun reached the hair on Taemin’s forehead and brushed his fingers through silky, light blue bangs. “Taeminnie, Taeminnie.” Elder’s face was soft, lips slowly forming into a smile._

_Shame started to burn Taemin once more and he turned his face away from Jonghyun. But Jonghyun didn’t frown or complain about how rude Taemin is, smile still on his face. “I hope that we will be able to get along, so I will give you some time to think about it.”_

Jonghyun enters the house. Lights. Everything’s supposed to be dark at this hour, but today there is a dim light in the living room. Strange. He heads to check it, like he wouldn’t know that the only person he will be able to find there is Taemin.

Blue haired male is laying on the couch. Bare feet, skinny pale blue jeans, hands pressed close against his chest and he is wearing fluffy white v neck. Curled in to a small ball, sweater’s neck is slipped off exposing his pale shoulder. Jonghyun comes closer, he stands in the front of Taemin and just watches the younger one quietly. White sweater which the younger is wearing, used to belong to Jonghyun. Taemin found it in the laundry room and now it belongs to him.

Jonghyun leans in closer. Taemin looks perfect illuminated by faint lights. His hair messily falling on his calm, angelic face, lips pouted in the cutest way possible, skin - pale and smooth. Jonghyun runs his fingers through the younger’s hair, his fingers slides down his neck to his shoulder until fingertips disappears underneath the collar of the sweater.

A kiss on those full and pink lips would be worth going straight to hell. Taemin looks so sweet, it’s hard to resist and Jonghyun fells attracted to the younger one in all possible ways. He has to stop himself from thinking this way. _‘Someone like you can’t have any weakness, because it will be used against you.’_ Rules are rules, but they were made to be broken.

Jonghyun takes the blanket from the cabinet. He covers Taemin and looks at the younger attentively once more. Someone who is unreachable and forbidden always tastes better. And when Jonghyun will reach Taemin he will taste not only his lips, he will taste more, much more, that it would be worth the punishment he would get. Nobody could blame Jonghyun if he would break the rules. Nobody.

‘So after all you decided to talk.’ Jonghyun grins. For him it’s too obvious, why Taemin is sleeping on the couch, but he will wait, just a little bit more. A little bit more. “Talk to me, so I would be able to understand who you really are Taeminnie.” Jonghyun whispers. He wants to say it loudly and he will find the way to do it, but now everything he is able to do is just wait. That moment will come. He knows it will.

*

Bright light. Too bright. Sun shines through the window, sunrays falls on his face. Taemin slowly opens his eyes and blinks lazily for a few times. ‘It’s morning already.’ He sits up groggily. ‘Blanket?’ He looks surprised and blinks quickly watching the fluffy dark blue duvet he is covered with. Everything what his still sleepy brain is able to figure out is ‘Jonghyun’.

Outside door opens. Man with hot pink hair peeks his head inside. He sees that Taemin is watching him and freezes. ‘Hol, he spotted me.’ It would be stupid to run away, Taemin saw him already, so Kibum decides to go inside.

Silky, black suit with thin vertical white stripes. White dress shirt and neat tie matching his suit. Hair styled on his forehead, a bit messy and wet like after rain. Lots of earrings, silver hoops mostly and a piercing on his bottom lip. Eyes, bright blue and framed underneath with sharp black lines. Classy and rebel quite an interesting match.

Kibum puts food bag on the table while still watching the younger male. He watches how Taemin wraps the blanket around himself, covering his head, unwieldy gets up from sofa, how he jumps in surprise when his bare feet touches cold floor. ‘Jonghyun hyung said this kid is dangerous, but he looks harmless.’

Taemin comes closer, he sits on the chair beside the table, facing Kibum. The younger one covered himself that only his eyes and a few strands of hair are peeking through the sides. Big light blue eyes are watching pink haired male with interest. Taemin pulls the blanket away from his head.

Sun illuminates Taemin a bit from the side, lands on his fluffy and soft blue hair, soft cheek down to shapely neck and sharp collarbone. On the tip of his exposed wide shoulder, leaving shadow down to his chest. Face cute, lips pouted and eyebrows slightly scrunch while he is watching the elder one.

Kibum forgets how to breathe. For past few years only Jonghyun was able to charm him, at least until this morning. Kibum is charmed by how blue haired male is able to be pretty and handsome at the same time. How someone described as dangerous is able to look like an angel. The only danger Kibum sees is Taemin’s appearance which makes him feel fear.

Kibum likes Jonghyun so there is no wonder why he knows a lot, a lot about him. He knows who white haired male likes to be with, what kind of people attracts his attention. Which club Moon Jonghyun likes the most. All of those people looked charming, some of them even crossed the bed line. Even so, compared to Taemin they were nothing special.

Also Kibum knows that Kim Jonghyun never breaks any rules so he shouldn’t feel any fear that Jonghyun will be interested in Taemin. And the only thing he should be afraid of is that the same rules applies to him as well.

“I know you.” Taemin’s words brings Kibum back to reality.

“Hol. From where do you know me?” Kibum asks puzzled. They never met before.

“You are the person who brings me food. I saw you running away a few times.” Taemin says calmly, still carefully watching unfamiliar person.

“Ha ha ha.” Kibum starts to laugh loudly, but awkwardly. “I wasn’t running away. I had a lot of work to do you know.” He looks at Taemin with raised eyebrows waiting for his answer which he never gets. Taemin’s face becomes blank, he wraps his head with blanket again and watches Kibum, just watches.

“Did hyung send you?” Taemin’s eyes goes to the floor. Jonghyun ignores him back, leaves him all alone, but sends this guy to take a look after him. Secretly cares about if he gets cold. Calls him Taeminnie.

“Don’t think badly about him. He comes off as cold, but he has his reasons.” Pink haired male’s voice sounds sad and his face matches it. “You must feel lonely, think about it.”

*

Taemin is sitting on the floor, leaned back against heavy wooden door, Jonghyun’s room’s door. Curled in to the small ball. Arms wrapped around legs and chin resting on his knees.

Room which he isn’t able to enter, because it’s always locked, even if hyung is at home. But room itself doesn’t interest him as much as its owner. Taemin is thinking about stupid decisions he made, regretting the stupid decisions he made, but mostly he thinks about Jonghyun. About that hyung probably hates him at this moment.

Taemin isn’t able to understand how Jonghyun is able to fill his blank mind. How being alone makes him miss Jonghyun. Hyung’s comforting voice, sweet smell, handsome appearance his beautiful smile. He can’t stop thinking about his gentle hands and tender touch. That Jonghyun probably knows the answers to his questions, but after all the problems he caused and all the time he ignored him, he doesn’t deserve any of them to be answered.

Conclusion of his thoughts is that he fucked up and now he has to do something about it.

Blue haired male waits, waits and waits until he gets sleepy. Now he is lying wrapped in the same dark blue blanket which kept him warm all night. It doesn’t matter if Taemin falls asleep, Jonghyun has to wake him up to enter his room. They have to talk. Taemin’s mind drowns and the world disappears. With dusk and warmness of the blanket he drifts of to the dream.

And Jonghyun finds him where Taemin fell asleep, curled beside his room door. He comes closer and kneels beside the younger one. Hand on Taemin’s shoulder. “Taeminnie, Taeminnie wake up.” Jonghyun shakes him lightly. “If you sleep on the floor you will catch a cold.”

“H-hyung?” Taemin murmurs voice still sleepy, eyes small crescent moons trying to focus on Jonghyun’s face, trying to understand his surprised expression.

 _Hyung_. Such a simple and polite word. Word which wasn’t expected, at least not from Taemin.

Taemin grabs Jonghyun’s shirt’s sleeve in a strong grip until his knuckles becomes white. Hyung I promise I won’t try to run away anymore.” He waits for Jonghyun to answer, but itchiness under his bracelet takes over him. He lets Jonghyun go, his left hand’s fingers scratches right one’s wrist, trying to go under the thick metal which is oppressing his skin.

Younger feels no shame, until itchiness is gone and he looks at Jonghyun and Jonghyun looks back at him with smile on his lips. That’s embarrassing. The way the elder looks at him. Taemin turns his face away. He tries to hide himself under the blanket, but Jonghyun stops him, grabbing his thin wrist.

White haired male pulls out small metal object from his back pocket and presses it against the silver bracelet on Taemin’s wrist. It snaps. Taemin rubs his wrist - he is free again. Meanwhile Jonghyun is smiling. Taemin is cute way too cute.

And that’s how Taemin ends up in Jonghyun’s room, exploring unfamiliar space, while its owner is taking a shower. Blue haired male looks around. Room is spacious, huge windows and glass ceiling above the bed which is covered with fluffy white covers. Glass column lava lamp in the corner, creating yellowish cozy dim light and warmness.

Taemin goes to the window, from this room he is able to see incredible panorama of the colorful night city. Looks nice. He presses his hand against the window, fingers leaving fogy finger prints. He would love to know what kind of world is behind, what kind of world heavily guarded tall walls are hiding.

“You like it?” Unexpected voice from behind makes Taemin jump just a little bit. Jonghyun. He stands behind him. Half naked. All he is wearing is low waist, ripped, black jeans. Droplets still on his wide shoulders, toned chest and muscular hands are reflecting dim lights.

Attractive and slim waist line, perfect abdominal muscles. Smooth, flawless and tan skin which looks soft like cappuccino mousse deliciously decorated with small, but expressive tattoos. White hair damp and messy, stuck together, water still dripping from the tips and falling to all detections when he shakes his head. The elder takes small towel and starts to dry his hair. View from which Taemin isn’t able to take his eyes away.

Shame which probably doesn’t count as a feeling for Kim Jonghyun. No wonder. With body like that you can’t have any shame. Younger swallows hard and bites his lower lip. Warm feeling spreads around his body and burns his chest, but he is still isn’t able to look away.

“Taeminnie? Do you like it?”

It doesn’t matter if the question is about night city or about him, Taemin’s answer to both of them is ‘yes’.

“Hyung, where did you get all those tattoos?”

Jonghyun doesn’t remember, he would love to know the answer by himself. Small writings. On his both forearms. On the back side of upper arm. Above his elbow. On his side. On his nape. Behind his ear. Between his fingers. Memories which he isn’t able to remember, except two.

Crescent aqua moon and angel wings.

Moon, Dr. Song Doyeon’s trade mark. Every finished product of hers has one. It’s the way to show how special and unique each of her subjects is. It’s the way to show, that their life belongs to her.

Taemin’s finger tips traces Jonghyun’s skin. From the very top of his shoulders, down to his shoulder blades and waist until he reaches the tips of the wings that ends on his lower back. Fingers touching skillfully made tattoo. Particularly carefully painted feathers. Fascinating and meaningful yet painful.

“Hyung, was it painful?” Taemin asks in a low voice while still admiring beautiful body art.

“There is no happiness or love without pain. Pain is the only way to learn. You have to suffer to be able to understand life, Taeminnie.”

Taemin’s hand slides up Jonghyun’s spine all way back to his nape. Warm and soft hand. Up to his undercut until younger’s fingers combs through still damp white hair. Never before someone’s touch was as pleasant and hot as Taemin’s. Jonghyun wishes he could turn this moment into something else, into something more, much more.

Jonghyun wishes he could taste Taemin, just right here and right now. He feels thirsty for those full, pink lips and sweet skin. He wishes to push Taemin against the bed and drown him in to the soft white sheets. Suck against his beautiful neck and shoulders. Mark him. That the blue haired male would belong only to him and no one else.

Make Taemin moan in the most deliciously way. To hear the younger panting against his ear. Hear how Taemin is asking for more, more and more. Undress and expose him. Give Taemin everything he has, until the only word which will be leaving the younger’s lips is Jonghyun’s name.

“Your hair reminds me of winter. I like winter.” Warmness of the hand fades away. Taemin turns to the window. The way he looks - pretty, cute and innocent, words can’t describe how perfect he is. Jonghyun knows. Taemin needs time.

“Taeminnie, maybe you want to go somewhere?”

“Really?” Taemin asks surprised, but after a second he starts grinning. “What if I try to run away, hyung?”

“I will catch you.” Jonghyun answers, grinning back at the younger one.

*

Car goes through the bridge. Colors drained by the night. Lights, red and blue ones turned more vibrant. Dark rain clouds hanging low, covering the top of tallest buildings. Jonghyun stops car by one of the takeaway places. Everything works twenty four seven so it doesn’t matter how late it is, but food doesn’t make any sense at this hour, so they decide to go for a walk through the night streets.

Colorful showcases and neon lights. Interesting people. Some of them look like hyung and Taemin himself. Unnatural hair colors, various shades of blue eyes, visible bionic parts, robots. Lots of new and interesting things Taemin has never seen before, everyone and everything fascinates him and he likes the feeling of surprise.

Meanwhile Jonghyun just follows after the younger one. Watches him. Taemin who attacked him before isn’t the same Taemin. That savage character, blue eyes and blue hair was gained when he became a cyborg and now Jonghyun sees real Taemin, his human side. Beautiful.

It starts to drizzle, that soon becomes rain. They are standing under small roof by the shop and it looks like there will be no end for the rain. Jonghyun takes package of cigarettes and pulls one out, lights it up and takes one smoke. Taemin stretches his arm out from under the shelter, raindrops falling on his palm.

“I like rain.” Taemin says, looking up at Jonghyun. Faint smile on younger’s face just before he runs out from under the roof, into the blurred from rain lights, going down the street.

Jonghyun throws the cigarette aside. “Don’t you even dare!” He shouts and starts to run after him. What was he expecting? That savage Taemin suddenly turns to be obedient? Probably night walk was too early and he needed more time to get used to the way the things are now. That even if he will be able to escape by some unknown coincidence, Taemin has nowhere to run, he just needs to finally realize that.

Big and cold summer end raindrops are seeping through his oversized white shirt. But Taemin feels no cold, instead he feels happiness which fills his whole body. For a moment he is able to forget how blank and empty his mind really is. He is able to forget about his loneliness and understand that he isn’t lonely anymore. Taemin turns back and sees Jonghyun running after him and he breaks into a smile.

Taemin understands that Jonghyun is the one who fills his emptiness, the one who fills his singleness and the one who makes him smile honestly. That Jonghyun who trapped him before actually makes him free.

Perception hits Jonghyun that Taemin is just fooling around. And he sees how younger one runs towards the car and rests against the bonnet, smile still on his lips. Taemin’s soaking wet clothes are sticking to his body. White color exposes him. Every curve and dip of his slim arms, flat chest and thin waist. His face looks stunning, illuminated by pink neon light. Blue and damp from rain hair sticking to his forehead.

“Hyung, you are too slow.” Younger says grinning and mocking the elder one. “If I truly wanted to run away there would be no chances to catch me.” Taemin sounds confident about himself. He smiles in the most beautiful and pure smile Jonghyun ever seen. For a long time Jonghyun wasn’t able to feel pure bliss, but Taemin changed that. He made his heartbeat faster.

“Oh really?” Jonghyun raises his eyebrows. “Don’t be so sure about that Taeminnie.”

If Jonghyun’s white hair reminds of winter to Taemin, to Jonghyun Taemin’s blue hair reminds of rain which is now falling from the sky. Taemin is like the most beautiful and warm rain in which Jonghyun was ever soaked.

_If Taemin would be the rain, Jonghyun would love to stand under that rain forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ So as everyone knows our Taeminnie is coming to Berlin next Saturday ~ 6v6 ~ because of that Chapter 4 might be postponed until 22-23-ish of September~ ^^   
> Hope many of you will be there and have lots of fun! Fighting!~


	4. Jealousy

2075.10.10

Taemin stood in front of the mirror, he watched himself for quite a while and decided that he likes earrings, decided that he needs earrings.

‘Locket’ the place which belongs to Kim Kibum. Tattoo and piercing salon, in the outskirts of the Neo Seoul.

Jonghyun goes first and Taemin follows after him. They enter the building. Place looks small, counter just few steps away from the entrance, walls and floor dark, neon pink lights on the sealing. Behind the counter Taemin can see two mops of hair. Red and blond.

They come closer. Two young looking males are playing cards. Red haired male grabs blond one by the wrist. “You cheater!” Redhead says pouting.  
Both of them start arguing, not aware that Jonghyun and Taemin are there.

Jonghyun clears his throat trying to get youngsters' attention, but his attempt was ignored and Taemin is able to see how the elder starts to pout. Jonghyun slams his fist against the counter.

_Blond one is Kim Jongdae, but everybody calls him Chen. He is Kibum’s younger brother. His father disowned him, because he didn’t match his requirements. Redhead is Byun Baekhyun - Jongdae's boyfriend. Both of them live under Kibum’s custody, but at the same time they work for Old Man._

“Is your brother here tonight?” Jonghyun asks.

“He just finished. He is cleaning all the stuff.” Jongdae answers calmly.

Meanwhile redhead runs around the counter. He comes closer to examinee unfamiliar face. Baekhyun goes all the way around Taemin. “Hyung, you got a cute one this time.” Redhead says with a cheeky smile on his face.

“You have your own.” Jonghyun says, tilting his head towards Jongdae.

“No way.” Blond haired male says sarcastically. “Byun Baekhyun you're sleeping on the couch tonight.”

*

Pink haired male appears in the door way. He is wearing casual, but stylish outfit. Red checkered jacket, low neck, white t-shirt tucked in black jeans and dark brown classic shoes. All his earrings are golden, main earrings massive crosses. Hair nicely stilled, bangs falling on his forehead. Face pale, eyes framed in thick black eyeliner. Completely opposite of what Taemin saw before.

Youngest quietly watches, how pink haired male smiles, when he sees Jonghyun. His smile sweeter than white chocolate, eyes small crescent moons, glazed and sparkling. How tenderly Kibum wraps his long and slim fingers around Jonghyun’s shoulders, massaging his flesh through the clothing.

“Hyung, who do I have to thank for your unexpected visit?” Kibum says happily.

“Taemin.” Jonghyun says coldly.

Jonghyun tells Kibum about why they are here, Kibum listens patiantly while watching his hyung, his expression darkens a bit, then he turns towards Taemin.

“Please, go after me.” Kibum breaks into a smile which covers his real emotions.

They go through dark pink door into the room which reminds of hospital to Taemin. Everything is pure white color and cleaner than clean. Wall lined with cabinets full of drawers, on the side chair covered in white, next to it small table with multilayer selfs with metal tray on the top of it.

“Please, sit there.” Kibum points at the chair. He takes his jacket off, washes his hands, disinfects it with antibacterial spray then puts white gloves on and takes out white packet from one of the drawers. He starts to unpack the tools. “It might hurt a little bit.” Pink haired male says while lining up the tools.

“I don’t mind.” Taemin answers plainly. Wall with a lot of pictures attracts Taemin’s attention. One particular photo with tattoo he already saw before. ‘Angel wings’. He glares at Kibum who’s preparing piercing gun.

Kibum leans in closer. Taemin’s face from close up is stunningly gorgeous. Smooth pale skin. Beautiful big doll like eyes. Pouty, pinkish and plump lips. His silky blue hair looks so soft and Kibum wishes he could run his fingers through it. Faint vanilla smell. ‘He looks angelic.’ Kibum snaps. ‘What am I thinking? He is your biggest treat Kibum. Don’t you dare to admire him.’

Their eyes meet and Kibum’s heart skips a beat. ‘What the hell?’ Kibum wishes he could look away, but he can’t like invisible deepness of the younger’s eyes sucked him in and for the first time in his life he feels so confused.

*

Dark and gloomy day. Small raindrops start to fall. Mud under their feet as they stand facing each other, surrounded by trees. Taemin sees Jonghyun so serious for the first time, that makes him a little bit uneasy and he starts to think why are they there?

“I want to check what kind of skills you have Taeminnie.”

Kibum, who was told to come there, watches everything while sitting in the car and sipping his cold coffee. He wants to know why hyung needs him. He wants to know what Taemin can do. What kind of training Jonghyun will give the younger one.

_Sharp pain in his shoulder. He falls to the ground in to the mud. After all hits he got, he isn’t able to get up. He reached his limit. He can’t he just can’t. He hates himself, because he proved that he is week._

_“Kibum-ah, get up.” Jonghyun says coldly watching him from above._

_But everything Kibum is able to do is lay there, soaked in the rain and mud. When hot tears starts to burn his eyes he can feel that at this point mercy doesn’t exist._

Taemin gets a hit to his shoulder, but he manages to stay on his feet. He's standing leaned forward a little bit, head down as he watches muddy ground. Voice in his head tells him, another hit is coming. He avoids it and uses his opportunity to attack Jonghyun. He proves that he is stronger than he looks.

Younger’s body moves on its own. Voice in Taemin’s head tells every single move Jonghyun will make. Voice tells him when elder tries to catch him by the wrist, he avoids it and caches Jonghyun’s jacket shoulder in a strong grip.

Soaked in the cold and gray autumn rain. His blue hair stuck together in to the small strands, sticking to his forehead. Face, neck and his clothing splashed with dirt. His narrowed sky blue eyes, which shows no fear at all watches Jonghyun with determined gaze. Gaze which belongs to a fighter. Beautiful. Beauty in which Jonghyun is drowned makes him lose his vigilance. Strong kick to his stomach brings him back to reality, but he is still unable to regain his balance as he falls backwards into the mud.

“Hol!” Kibum drops coffee cup into the coffee holder and jumps out of the car. “Hyung!” His classic shoes slips when he runs through the mud towards Jonghyun.

Meanwhile Jonghyun gets up from the ground. He is all covered in mud and it irritates him. How could he let himself make a mistake like that. Nobody before was even able to touch him. Where his authority gone? ‘What kind of chalange is he?’ Jonghyun thinks while looking at Taemin who stands still and straight, looking at him with the same cold and determined to win gaze.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Kibum grabs Jonghyun’s sleeve and starts to examinee dirty foot print on the elder’s jacket, then he turns towards Taemin. Kibum looks shocked and concerned. “Ya! How dare you treat hyung like that!? Don’t you know who he is!?”

The way Kibum protectively defends Jonghyun. How he clings to the elder’s jacket sleeve. Taemin now realizes what kind of feeling was burning his chest back in the ‘Locket’. Jealousy. He doesn’t want Kibum to touch Jonghyun. Kibum makes him feel insecure. Kibum is always sweet and gentle towards Jonghyun. He always obeys, does everything elder one orders him. Taemin can’t feel secure while Kibum is around.

“Kibum-ah.” Jonghyun gently pats Kibum’s shoulder, making the younger look at him. “I’m okay.” He smiles faintly.

“Kibum-ah.” Jonghyun whines rubbing Kibum’s shoulder. He looks at the younger one with puppy like eyes. “Can you make a favor for your hyung?” He pouts cutely. Jonghyun knows that his fake charms towards Kibum always works, doesn’t matter even if he asks crazy or risky thinks.

Even such a small action makes Taemin ask himself what kind of relationship is between his hyungs. Kibum suddenly becomes awkward and shy, his face shade almost matches his pink hair. It’s obvious that Kibum likes Jonghyun. No. Taemin can’t allow this, because he likes Jonghyun as well.

“I want to watch Taemin from the distance.” Jonghyun says still petting Kibum.

And this is where Kibum’s happiness ends. “Hol! You're trying to tell me that I have to fight with him? Hyung, are you crazy? Do you want me to die or something? That kid is berserk and--.” Kibum cuts himself when he sees that Jonghyun’s cute gaze turns into a dark one. “Okay, okay.” He murmurs under his nose. “Just let me take my jacket off.”

Kibum knows what Jonghyun doesn’t know yet and he knows that fight against Taemin is risky. Pink haired male goes towards the car and puts his jacket on the car bonnet. He hopes that if something unexpected is going to happen, hyung will save him. No. He will try to show that he remembers everything he learnt. He will prove that he isn’t a cry baby anymore. He will prove that he will never forget his promise.

_Heavy rain is falling. Jonghyun and Kibum are sitting in the car at the abandoned parking lot._

_“It’s too hard for me, hyung.” Kibum sobs._

_“Is that everything your mother expected from you?” Jonghyun glares coldly at the younger one._

_“I can’t, I just can’t.” Kibum starts sobbing even more._

_“You are pathetic weakling. Get out.”_

_Kibum could try to protest, but Jonghyun’s words were more painful that hits he received during his training. Not even looking towards the elder one, Kibum steps outside in to the cold rain. He sees how car gets further away, leaving him in the darkness and loneliness._

But despite that Kibum likes Jonghyun. Why? Because he knows who real Jonghyun is. Even if he pretends that he doesn’t care and hides behind his cold and protective mask. Elder one proved him that he is the kindest person Kibum has ever met.

_He doesn’t know how much time has passed while he stood in the rain. Car which left him returns. Kibum shivers - he is cold. When hyung told him that he is pathetic, maybe he was right. But what Kibum can do, he doesn’t even understand why he was punished to become A class failure._

_“Kibum-ah. I’m sorry.” Jonghyun says while still watching the road. “I shouldn’t talk to you like that.” He stops the car in the front of the red traffic light. Jonghyun gives his jacket to Kibum and only now younger one notices two cups of coffee. So after all he cares._

They're standing and watching each other. Jonghyun stands few steps away. Kibum has to prove that he became stronger, he has to prove that he deserves Jonghyun’s real attention and that he is the one who deserves to be by his side. Meanwhile Taemin wants to show that Kibum has to stay away. He doesn’t know the whole story behind their friendship, and actually he doesn’t care, Jonghyun is everything that Taemin has at this moment and he won’t allow anyone to steal hyung away from him, even if it’s Kim Kibum.

Kibum attacks first. He tries to hit Taemin, but the younger one blocks his hit and uses his chance to kick the elder's shin. Pain runs all over Kibum’s body, but he tries not to show it as he prepares to hit Taemin once more, but the younger is faster than Kibum.

Taemin swiftly avoids Kibum’s fist, and leans forward beside elder one. Devilish smile appears on his lips the moment he understands that he will be able to use what he noticed before. Taemin stretches his hand behind Kibum’s back and pulls out the elder’s gun, which was tugged behind his suit pants belt.

Gun coldness in his hand is creepily satisfying. Taemin moves away. Gun which he stole, just inches away in the front of Kibum’s face. Jonghyun who was watching everything from the side, decides he has to stop this, because Taemin went too far, way too far. But before he is able to do that, gunshot pierces through the silence and he sees how Kibum is falling backwards. Like a log, he plops into the mud.

Jonghyun grabs Taemin by the wrist. “Taeminnie, that’s enough!” He tries to take the gun away from Taemin’s hand when another gunshot echoes through the air after the younger male accidently presses the trigger. Jonghyun shakes the younger one, still holding him by the wrist. Taemin lets go of the gun and it hits the ground.

Kibum touches his ear, where his golden cross earring's supposed to be. “Hol! How dare you?!” He shouts, siting up in the mud. He kicks Taemin’s leg. Taemin falls and drags Jonghyun who was holding onto him, after himself straight onto the muddy ground.

*

Taemin’s forehead is leaned against cold and wet shower tiles as he watches how muddy water disappears into the drain. He tried to prove himself, prove that he is better than Kibum, but everything that was proved in the end is that Kibum is a poor victim, meanwhile Taemin is a wild animal. Invisible intruder who invaded his mind and body, intruder who attacked Jonghyun. How he could even think that he is better than Kibum when he isn’t even able to restrain himself? Mirror in which he sees himself. Now he starts to doubt that the person in reflection is actually him.

Taemin comes towards Jonghyun’s room. He can see that door is slightly opened. He peeks inside. Jonghyun is shirtless, sitting on the edge of the bed and drying his wet hair. Taemin watches white haired male for a bit. He admires elder’s athletic body, every movement of his firm muscles. How he puts the towel to the side and shakes his head, stands up from the bed and goes towards the chair. Perfect, that man is way too perfect. Younger swallows hard when hotness start to build up in his stomach.

“Hyung, can I come in?” Taemin says pouty. He slips in to the room without waiting for the answer.

Younger’s skinny, pale blue jeans and white oversized sweater with low cropped v neck takes Jonghyun’s breath away. Beautiful. Jonghyun is watching how bare footed Taemin comes closer. Younger stands in front of him, but Jonghyun isn’t able to say a word, he would do anyting if he would get a chance to kiss those delicious looking plump lips.

Taemin starches his hand towards Jonghyun’s hair. He runs his fingers through slightly damp, snow white bangs, fingers going towards elder’s temple, palm presses against his cheek. Jonghyun likes Taemin’s touch, he likes it so much. He closes his eyes unconsciously as he leans his head towards the younger’s warm and soft hand.

Taemin’s hand goes down, side of Jonghyun’s delicate neck, fingertips brushes against tender, tan skin and traces towards his slight collar bone, then warmness goes towards elder’s chest. Taemin’s palm presses against where Jonghyun’s heart is.

“Hyung, we are not humans, right?” Taemin asks, face calm. “I thought about that a lot.” Younger continues. “Unnatural hair color. Blue eye color isn’t common in Korea, right? Make up which doesn’t come off, doesn’t matter how many times I tried to wash it. Flawless skin, too flawless. Hyung, who are we?” Taemin's warm fingers leaves Jonghyun’s chest.

Taemin - name which was unfamiliar, now he got used to it. He doesn’t remember his previous life and doesn’t remember what happened to him, but despite that he is smart enough to take the facts and put them together. Taemin kneels in front of Jonghyun, palms resting on the elder’s knees. Younger watches his hyung, gaze wanting to know, even if he already knows the answer. He still needs confirmation that he is right.

*

Taemin is sitting on the floor by the window. Folder in his hands. It doesn’t give him much emotions, until he opens it. Picture in the title page gives Taemin goose bumps. Boy with long caramel brown hair. It’s him. The more pages he flips through the more his breathing becomes shallower and faster. His hands start trembling.

Seven years. Year by year progress of becoming of who he is right now. Schemes what body parts was changed to create the final result. Hair and eye color change when blood reacts with the metal. Face features improved by laser. Whole page about subject's awakening, and about the ‘decade’ shot- appearance doesn’t change for ten years.

The last page is nicely removed from the file, but it’s only for Jonghyun to know. For Taemin, at this moment, answers he got will be enough. Jonghyun who is watching the younger one, in him he sees himself again. He wishes that the last page in his own file would have been removed as well and finally after all his research he would be able to get it back. He wishes that all his questions would finally get the answers.

Taemin roughly throws folder to the floor, he buries his face into his knees, hands wrapping around his legs. Back then when harsh reality was revealed to Jonghyun, he was scared, lonely and sad. He knows how Taemin feels at this moment. He had a person who comforted him, now he is that person.

Jonghyun kneels beside the younger. “Taeminnie.” He strokes younger’s hair. “Don’t cry. I’m here with you.” Elder says softly, while patting Taemin’s back.  
“Hyung…” Taemin rises his head. "I- I…” He sobs harder.

Jonghyun cups Taemin’s face with both hands. He wipes younger’s tears with his thumbs. Even if Taemin cries for Jonghyun he still looks like an angel.  
“Hyung, can I sleep here, tonight?" Taemin murmurs under his nose, still crying.

Selfish thoughts which aren't in the right place and aren't at the right time, hits Jonghyun at once. It’s easy to use a person who needs comfort. It would be easy to use his charms, tell comforting words to Taemin. It would be easy to lean in closer and steal wanted and sweet kiss, make younger shiver under his gentle touch until the innocent one would be where Jonghyun wants him to be.

Bury Taemin under soft bed sheets. Drown younger’s sorrow and sadness with his hot and wet kisses. Caress younger’s trembling body. Touch him where no one else touched before and even if it has happened before, it was such a long time ago that everything already faded away. Make blue haired male’s heart beat only for this feeling. Make him forget pain. Show him love, show him that he isn’t alone, even if it’s only meant for tonight.

Game Jonghyun plays is always selfish, but not this time. This time even he himself is disgusted about his egoism. Everything has limits and Jonghyun can’t pretend he doesn’t care about the younger one. Seeing sadness which reflects in Taemin’s eyes. Pain which Jonghyun isn’t able to explain. Pain which cuts through his chest. This isn’t fair. It's unfair that such pure kid like Taemin has to suffer.

“Don’t cry, you can stay here as much as you want Taeminnie.” Jonghyun says while continuing to wipe Taemin’s tears.

Youngers warm and shaking palms covers Jonghyun’s, heavenly pure blue eyes look straight at him. Beautiful, Taemin is beautiful, he always is. For Jonghyun, Taemin is pure goodness which makes him want to be better. Kindness which makes Jonghyun think differently. Makes him forget that he is afraid to care about someone else except himself. Makes him understand that he cares about Taemin. No. Makes him understand that he likes Taemin. That everything he wants and needs is Taemin.

*

Taemin is sitting on the bed, he stopped crying. With glass like face he watches the wall in front of him. Even if he would cry all night, that wouldn’t change anything. Even if he asked what he has done wrong to deserve this kind of destiny, no one would answer him. Even if he tries to remember those seven years it’s impossible, because he didn’t live them. If he tries to remember that kid with long caramel brown hair, he even wouldn’t be able to do that.

“Hyung, am I the only one who doesn’t remember anything?” Taemin asks blankly.

“No. I don’t remember anything as well. Even after four years. Now this place is exactly the place where you have to be. You have to learn to live with your new self Taeminnie. Even if now you fell empty and lost eventually you will find your way.” Jonghyun comes in front of Taemin. He stretches his hand towards younger’s hair. “You shoud go to sleep Taeminnie. Tomorrow will be new day and everything you feel right now will be yesterday.” He strokes younger’s hair.

“Don’t go.” Taemin murmurs, his palms wraps around Jonghyun’s wrist. “I don’t want you to go.” He looks at the elder one. “I’m afraid to sleep alone.” His voice is full of sadness, fear and pain.

Although Jonghyun has mountain of papers on his desk waiting to be sorted, there is no way he can say no to Taemin. He never says no to his little, sweet Taemin.

*

They're both laying in the bed. Taemin curled into a small ball next to Jonghyun. His head resting on elders shoulder, face buried into his chest. White haired male is embracing Taemin, his hands gently stroking youngers back, his blue and fluffy hair tickles Jonghyun’s nose and lips when he gently nuzzles them, feeling how sweet smell of vanilla starts invading is mind.

“Taeminnie.” Jonghyun whispers. “I promise, I will never let you feel lonely. I promise, I will protect you, I will never allow anyone to hurt you.” Jonghyun continues to nuzzle the younger’s hair.

Taemin’s breathing calms down, he isn’t sure if he heard Jonghyun whispering promising words for real or he dreamed them. Younger falls asleep. In Jonghyun’s arms he feels safe.

“I like you Taeminnie. I really do.” Jonghyun whispers once more, he kisses Taemin’s temple. He knows that younger doesn’t hear him anymore, but maybe it’s even better. Warm feelings towards someone is something Jonghyun is afraid of, but when he met Taemin everything changed and he isn’t able to resist. Under starry sky which he sees through the window above them, his heart is beating like crazy, reminding him that it still belongs to a human.


	5. Happiness

2075.10.30

Lonely figure siting in the bar. ‘BlackPink’ - bar in which Jonghyun is well known. In the very corner, on the tall bar chair. Legs crossed, right hand’s elbow resting on his knee while he is fiddling small picture between his fingers. Right - holding a glass of whiskey. Picture of the person who makes him feel fear, makes him feel dizzy and crazy and his heart skips a beat every time he thinks about Taemin.

Jonghyun. Mysterious and unbelievably handsome man. There were people who tried to know him better, tried their luck to talk to him, tried to charm him, but in the end all of them where ignored. Now, like always when Jonghyun is at the bar, few hungry eyes are cowardly watching him from the darkness of the crowd. All of them know that Moon Jonghyun is reachable only when he wants to be reached, he is the one who talks first. Always.

But tonight Jonghyun is ignoring all those stares, tonight he isn’t looking for fun, he has completely different intentions. While he is looking at Taemin’s picture, he remembers when he saw it for the first time. Back then when this picture was taken, Taemin was only seventeen he was completely human, but even back then he already had his charm. Taemin wasn’t in the list, but somehow he was chosen to become a subject and that’s probably because of his appearance.

When Jonghyun saw Taemin for real, still locked in the capsule, younger’s stunning appearance sucked him in and for a moment Jonghyun thought that he saw an angel. Until that day no one else was able to capture him this much. Until that day he wasn’t able to find anything interesting in all those plain and superficial people, but Taemin changed that.

Taemin is special in all possible ways. His charming beauty and innocence mixed with his wild nature. His sweet vanilla smell which makes Jonghyun feel numb and relaxed. Silky and soft blue hair. Beautiful face. Enchanting eyes, he could look at even forever. Full lips which he would love to kiss. Velvet, fair skin which he would love to touch, would love to taste and mark as his own. Now all Jonghyun’s thoughts are filed with Taemin and Taemin alone and Jonghyun wants to know about the younger as much as possible, because there is something what wasn’t mention in his file.

He could ask Kibum to help him to find more about Taemin. Because of his ‘childish’ crush towards Jonghyun, Kibum would follow him blindly, even though hell if the elder would ask him. But he knows that Kibum is too loyal to Old Man. First it was only a promise, if Kibum works for him, he will help him to revenge for his mother. After two years promise turned into the friendship and respect which can’t be broken. Kibum’s romantic feelings for Jonghyun won’t be able to beat his wish of revenge. And if Jonghyun will try to be sneaky behind Old Man’s back, Kibum will disclose him to the leader. He can trust no one.

Revenge. It was precisely what exactly pushed Jonghyun forward this whole time too, but now he starts to doubt his goal. Jonghyun already knows that because of Taemin he become night butterfly which flies towards blue light, but this isn’t what he fears the most. If he will try to do something to show his affection towards Taemin and will be pushed away because the younger doesn’t feel the same, Jonghyun will have to give him back to the company.

Chance to be close to Taemin, even if only watching from afar, knowing that he sleeps under the same roof, that he is safe there. Knowing that he will be able to see him in the mooring and spend a little bit of his time together is hundred times better than not knowing where he is or what is going to happen to him and who Taemin will have to be with. Younger is too naive to the world and Jonghyun wants to protect Taemin even if he has to protect him from himself.

*

Taemin comes to Jonghyun's room as always, but this time it's different - the room is empty. Now there is no one to stop him, now he is free to explore everything that’s spiking his curiosity. The blue haired male slowly goes to the closet, he looks at the door for a moment before placing his hands on the silver handles. Taemin opens the door slowly, instantly he's welcomed by familiar sweet smell and his heart starts beating a little bit faster. Jonghyun.

Taemin reaches his hand out towards the clothes he never saw before. He runs his fingers across them, the materials are soft, silky, expensive looking, but why he never saw the elder wearing any of them? He takes a random hanger from the middle, an aqua blue suit is hanging on it. Taemin tries to imagine how Jonghyun would look with this suit. Handsome as he always does. Taemin smiles softly as he hangs the suit back to where it was. Next to it Taemin notices a dress shirt. He takes it out. Silky, pure white and so light that Taemin can see his own fingers when he slips them under its shiny collar.

Taemin takes the shirt between his palms and draws it closer to his face. He enjoys its softness for a bit. Just as much as he likes the shirt, he likes the view in the mirror. Taemin fixes the collar that loosely falls around his neck, he pulls one side of it up to his face. 'Smells nice.' At some point Taemin feels closer to Jonghyun and it makes him smile. Taemin stretches his arms out and turns around. 'Pretty.' He looks at the mirror again and slowly backs away towards the bed still looking at his own reflection then he sits down on the bed.

There is one more thing in the room that he was curious about. In the very corner stands a thing that looks like a table at the first glance, it's covered in white sheet, a few boxes placed on top of it. 'I have to take a look at this one as well.' Taemin stands up again and slowly heads towards the corner. He peeks into the boxes first. 'Books...', then he raises the corner of the sheet and checks what's under it. 'Piano?' He wants to see more of it. Taemin takes the boxes with books and puts them aside. He takes white sheet by the corner and pulls it off so he could see whole piano.

White like snow and glossy. All the corners and legs decorated in golden flowers. Taemin puts his fingers on the side of piano and slides them across the top of it while walking around. Then he comes in front of the piano, where the keyboard is, and slowly raises the lid. He curiously presses one of the keys and a shiver runs down his body, the felling is familiar. He presses another key and steps closer until his knee bumps into something under the piano. It's piano bench.

*

Jonghyun gets out of the car and picks up his stuff from the passenger’s seat. In the right hand a bottle of red wine and the car keys, in the left one Thai take away and the folder with information that Jonghyun needed. He stumbles towards the door and clumsily he tries to unlock it, but he ends up dropping the folder, papers scattering by his feet. "Stupid Minho… At least he could have staple them together. But, no. Who needs that?" Jonghyun nags, unlocking the door and stepping inside. He puts the take away and wine on the top of the shoe rack before going back outside and collecting the papers.

Jonghyun takes of his leather jacket and kicks off his shoes then takes the bottle and the take away again. He peeks into the living room, expecting to see Taemin there, but it's empty. Just as Jonghyun is about to check where the younger is, he hears piano melody. The white haired male goes upstairs slowly, unable to believe what he's hearing. 'Piano... How?' The sound is coming from his room so he quietly peeks inside.

Taemin is playing piano. He is illuminated by dim yellow light, his blue silky hair glistens in silver. Pretty face as calm as always, yet he looks confident in what he's doing. Taemin is wearing his white shirt which is too big for the younger’s small frame. The collar is falling of his shoulder exposing his pale skin, shapely neck and collarbones. The gemstones that decorates the collar of the dress shirt leaves white glisters everywhere. And if that is not enough thin material of the shirt leaves no part of Taemin’s body hidden. Jonghyun is able to see every curve and dip of his slim figure, he gulps.

Jonghyun’s eyes follows the younger male's arm, to his fingers that are moving as if they know each key, perfectly without any mistakes. Jonghyun knows the song, it’s ‘Rainy Blue’. Beautiful, just as beautiful as Taemin. Suddenly Taemin stops playing the piano and turns to where Jonghyun is, like he’s feeling his presence. "Hyung, why you keep this piano covered?" Taemin eyes looks quite sad.

_There is people who knows that Jonghyun loved music, therefore for his birthday Dr. Song gifted him piano. Jonghyun's fingers touched the keyboard, pressed just one key, but instead of happiness he felt pain. Pain which pierced his mind and body. That's why the decided to change father of music in to the books which gives him piece, at least until he reads them._

*

Jonghyun is sitting on the top of the piano and eating Thai take away. He tries to eat food as fast as he can to get his mind of Taemin who looks so dangerously beautiful today. Elder’s heart keeps beating like crazy, because of his own thoughts. Many times before Jonghyun wondered how Taemin’s lips taste, what kind of feeling would it be to touch his perfect and silky, pale skin. He would love to know what kind of feeling it would be to feel Taemin’s breath next to his own. What kind of feeling would it be to hear the younger moaning his name throughout the night and today Jonghyun wonders even more.

Taemin never complains about the food, and he always eats everything, except cucumbers. He likes spicy food, that’s why Jonghyun brought Thai take away. But today Taemin has no appetite at all. He just digs inside his rice box with chopsticks and keeps watching piano all the time. Another thought that bothers Jonghyun is that Taemin will remember his past. That he will remember his family and home, that he will want his life back. But the most terrifying thing is that Taemin will leave him before Jonghyun is able to show his feelings. Jonghyun looks at Taemin for a while before he decides to ask. “Taeminne, you don’t like the food?”

“N-no, it’s fine hyung…” Taemin mutters. He takes his rice and starts to eat slowly, still watching the piano.

“How do you know how to play piano?” Jonghyun asks putting his empty food box aside and leaning a bit closer to the younger one.

“It came up naturally. Like a habit, but despite that, I still can’t remember anything...” Taemin raises his head to look at Jonghyun who watches him with curiosity. Unconsciously Jonghyun smiles a bit. In any other situation if someone called Jonghyun selfish he would start to defend himself, but now even he himself thinks that he is selfish. Selfish, because he feels happy that Taemin still doesn’t remember. Jonghyun catches himself not a moment later and realizes that he shouldn’t smile in this kind of situation. He should be glad if Taemin remembers anything, because even if he’s scared to lose him, he has to wish the best for the younger.

And now they’re looking at each other, not moving at all. And now it’s awkward. Jonghyun thinks how to rip the silence and caught by the moment he reaches his arm towards Taemin’s face. “You got sauce on your face, Taeminnie…” He mutters, slowly swiping his thumb across the younger’s bottom lip. ‘So soft…’ Unconsciously Jonghyun’s finger stops at the corner of Taemin’s lips. He feels too weak, unable to resist Taemin’s beauty and he starts to lean in closer, but suddenly Jonghyun moves away and laughs awkwardly. “I should look through the papers Minho gave me.” He says before jumping of the piano and going towards the table.

Taemin follows him with his eyes. He presses his fingers where Jonghyun’s fingers were a few moments ago. He feels disappointed and ashamed about himself that he expected something. Taemin feels how shame starts to burn his face as he watches how Jonghyun plops down in his chair. Even so Taemin wants to stay in Jonghyun’s room, watching his back until he falls asleep. “Hyung, can I stay here for a bit?”

The white haired male turns around to look at Taemin without saying a word, he just watches how the younger crawls into his bed. ‘Damn, he looks so sexy.’ Jonghyun swallows and his wild mind starts to create images of Taemin naked. The younger is lying on the bed and waiting for Jonghyun to join him. ‘Fuck.’ Jonghyun turns back towards the table and he ruffles his fluffy white hair. ‘Stupid brain. Concentrate on work.’ He nervously flips through a few pages, but he sees nothing except Taemin. ‘Need to relax.’ And he remembers the bottle of wine he brought.

*

The wine should be drank from the wine glasses. But who needs that? Jonghyun pours the wine into the simple glasses. The main idea of buying the wine was Taemin. Younger probably never tried any alcohol before, so it’s going to be something new for him. Taemin looks at the glass blankly. First sip was absolutely disgusting, but sip after sip, he didn’t even notice how he drank second glass. Now he is lying in Jonghyun's bed, watching sunset through the balcony door window. The room has been quiet for a while, except for the sound of computer's keyboard and the ruffling of the papers. Taemin moves from one side of the bed to another.

He’s been laying like this for nearly an hour, now feeling bored. Taemin lays like starfish, then he curls into a jelly bean as he watches his hyung’s back. Jonghyun’s trying to sort through the papers and it looks like he has a lot of things to do. Even if Jonghyun is in the same room, Taemin feels like he’s alone. Silence sucks.

"Hyung, why I never saw you wearing this shirt?" Taemin takes the corner of his shirt and starts to examine it closely.

"I got it as a gift, but it's not really my style." Jonghyun says turning to look at Taemin who is still curled into a ball. Even if Jonghyun didn't like the shirt, he has to admit it suits the younger one perfectly turning him into angel. "If you like it you can keep it." Jonghyun smiles softly.

Taemin sits up on the bed, he looks happy. "Thank you." Suddenly he becomes shy and pulls the collar up so it would cover his face. Well at least he thinks he is covering himself. Material is so thin that all his embarrassment is still visible in a very cute way and Jonghyun's heart skips a beat again while he's watching this from the other side of the room. 'Adorable.' Every single time the younger male makes this small, but cute action Jonghyun falls deeper and deeper for him, air in the room starts to become hotter.

*

Jonghyun isn’t able to concentrate on his work at all, his all thoughts are still about Taemin and Taemin alone. Also alcohol does its job as well, making him feel relaxed and free from responsibilities. If this whole work thing goes so slowly, Jonghyun won't be sleeping tonight. For a while he doesn’t hear Taemin making any sounds, so he decides to check it.

Taemin is sleeping. He is laying on his side in the middle of the bed. Younger’s skinny black jeans and almost see trough shirt, exposing his body. Angelic face a little bit pinkish, probably from alcohol. Lips pouty. When he looks so beautiful it’s hard to resist the temptation. Jonghyun slips into the bed. Now they are lying facing each other. Jonghyun slowly reaches for Taemin’s cheek, his fingertips tenderly touching pure white skin as he slowly moves closer.

Taemin feels how Jonghyun’s warm breach tickles his face and his heart starts to beat like crazy, because of the thought about Jonghyun’s closeness, his sweet smell and his touch. It hits Taemin so hard that it makes his head feel even dizzier. Makes his body feel hot. Lights up wild flames burning him from the inside. Their lips are so close that Taemin is able to feel Jonghyun’s warmness. What if hyung is going to kiss him? Taemin won’t be able to pretend that he is sleeping, but sweet smell which surrounds him and warm breath against his face fades away.

Slowly, trying not to wake up Taemin, Jonghyun leaves the bed. He stands beside it for a bit, watching his angel. ‘Damn it, what am I even thinking?’ He puts hands on his head and ruffles his white like snow hair when he starts to walk towards the balcony door. ‘It wouldn’t be fair, just to kiss him like that.’ Jonghyun stops by the door, he looks back at Taemin once more. ‘He is so beautiful.’ Jonghyun isn’t sure for how long his conscience will be able to hold him back and he knows that it’s only a matter of time until when he won’t be able to resist to taste that beauty.

Jonghyun steps outside into the cold autumn weather. It’s supposed to help to extinguish fire in his mind, just a little bit. ‘I can’t believe.’ He tried to convince himself that he can't like Taemin. That there is no way he is able to care about someone this much. That he can’t be attracted to the younger this much, but it only works when Jonghyun is alone and every time he sees Taemin he realizes that there is nowhere to run, that no matter how many times he tried to lie to himself it's way too late already.

From the start Jonghyun only liked Taemin’s look. He wanted to break disobedient man. Wanted to make him obey. Wanted to use Taemin’s beauty and his purity only for his selfish needs. Now his own thoughts make Jonghyun sick. Now he realizes that he not just cares about the younger one and he not only likes him, finally he realizes that he fell for Taemin. With his trembling hands Jonghyun tries to find package of cigarettes in one of his pockets. When he finally manages to do that, he pulls one cigarette out and starts to fiddle it nervously between his fingers.

_Taemin sits up in the bed. He watches Jonghyun who is looking for something in his pockets. Why does he feel different when he's with the elder? There is something special about Jonghyun that makes Taemin want to be with him. He can’t allow anyone to steal Jonghyun away._

_Taemin exanimates the picture on the wall from closer. Same firm and broad shoulders, small writing on his nape, same skillfully tattooed feathers. It’s Jonghyun, for sure._

_“Hyung is handsome, isn’t he.” Taemin asks while running his fingers through the picture. His words sound not like a question, but like undeniable statement._

_Kibum drops piercing gun on the floor. “Ya!” He shouts, face shocked. “What are you trying to tell me? That we are rivals now?”_

_“Rivals?” What that’s supposed to mean, Taemin doesn’t know yet, this word didn’t exist in his vocabulary, well at least until today._

_“I personally known hyung for a year, six months and three days.” Kibum pouts. “How about you? So don’t you even dare to think anything sneaky behind my back.” His gaze is cold and dead serious._

_For Taemin it is a funny threat, he got the answer he wanted._

_“Don’t tell me, you count the hours too?” Devilish smile on his lips is hiding that actually somewhere deep in his heart he feels fear. Fear that Kibum will steal Jonghyun away. No. This isn’t acceptable._

Taemin gets out of the bed and goes towards balcony. Younger gulps as he watches his hyung. Now, it's his chance to figure out how everything really is. What just happened, happened for a reason, but even so it’s probably silly to expect something. Taemin’s attempts to run away and savageness compared to what he is planning to do now is nothing. But he is one of those people who do things first and only then think about the consequences.

Taemin steps outside. Jonghyun turns towards him. Wind ruffles his slightly unbuttoned, navy blue dress shirt exposing his graceful neck and soft collarbones. Perfect jaw line and sharp cheekbones. Flawless sun kissed skin. Beautiful, big eyes that are now watching him with surprise. His snowy white hair in the dusk light looks a bit blueish, a bit messy, but fluffy and soft. ‘Why hyung is so handsome?’ Taemin thinks biting his lower lip even more while watching Jonghyun with shy eyes.

He remembers all those times when he had seen a bit more of Jonghyun’s body before, because the elder male has no shame at all and always changes his shirt just in front of Taemin. Or when he steps out of the shower, small water droplets rolling down his muscular body and it’s impossible not to look. So the younger knows what’s under that shirt, and now everything hits him making him feel crazy as he bites his lower lip even more.

Jonghyun throws not even lighted up cigarette away. “Taeminnie, I can explain everything.” He starts to panic understanding that there is high chance that Taemin wasn’t sleeping after all.

Taemin moves closer towards Jonghyun who has no space to run and presses against the balcony rail. Jonghyun can see how the younger male nervously bites his lips, his eyes looking to the floor. Cheeks a bit pink, probably from alcohol. Taemin slowly rises his head and their eyes meet. Younger’s face becomes even redder than before and now Jonghyun realizes it’s not because of the wine.

Younger stretches his arm towards Jonghyun’s face. His trembling and hot fingers touches the elders cheek and goes down to his chin, then to his neck and down to his collarbone until it disappears under his dress shirt. Jonghyun can feel how his a bit calmed heart starts to raise like crazy again. He would love to pull the younger closer, but he doesn’t move at all, he just watches and waits for what’s going to happen next. And he can see how Taemin tilts his head to the side while leaning closer, eyes full of lust and fixed on his lips.

Taemin grips Jonghyun’s shirt and pulls him closer and the moment there lips meet he can feel how reality slips out from under his feet. Now Taemin realizes it was worth to try even if after this everything burns to the ashes. He takes Jonghyun’s bottom lip between his lips and sucks it gently, it’s warm, wet and soft. His whole body starts to tremble slightly, he is able to hear how loud his heart is beating right now and Jonghyun probably hears it too, but Taemin doesn’t care anymore. At this moment nothing else matters to him, as his all thoughts and feelings hits him, making his head fuzzy.

Jonghyun’s arms slowly goes towards Taemin’s waist and slips under his silky shirt, his fingers caressing younger’s back gently. Jonghyun answers Taemin’s kiss also lightly sucking younger’s upper lip. Jonghyun’s left arm goes up Taemin’s spine towards his nape, meanwhile right one presses against his lower back. He can feel how Taemin shivers under his touch, when he pulls him closer to himself. Their light kiss breaks, but their faces still close.

Enchanting beauty which now belongs only to Jonghyun and Jonghyun only. Immeasurable eyes’ deepness which now are looking at him. Deepness in which he drowned even before he was able to understand it. And Jonghyun feels incredibly happy, when shivering warmness of Taemin’s body presses against his chest when younger’s trembling fingers grabs his silky, navy blue shirt between his fingers harder.

“I would never though that you would feel the same about me.” Jonghyun whispers in a bit husky voice.

Taemin doesn’t say anything, he closes his eyes, leans closer and presses his forehead against Jonghyun’s shoulder. He can feel how tears starts to form in his eyes. Emptiness in his mind doesn’t scare him anymore. Loneliness and doubts doesn’t exist, now all surroundings disappeared, because now when Jonghyun’s warm hands hug him, under clear starry autumn sky his unimaginable happiness is spreading all over his body. Tears, together with small smile on Taemin’s lips when he presses against his whole world.

Taemin understands that maybe he will never be able to remember his past life and what happened to him and why he is here, but at this this moment he doesn’t care. Jonghyun is the only one who he wants to remember, he wants to remember him forever. Doesn’t matter what’s going to happen in the future, he promises to himself that he will never ever let Jonghyun go.

Autumn air coolness quietly falling on their skin and even when last sunrays of hazy red sunset fades away bringing the night, they are still standing there.


	6. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted T^T   
> Please support Kibum and Taemin on their solo activities~ Stream their MVs and give them lots of love <3 I can't wait until both of albums are released, I hope you're excited as well! 6v6 Fighting! ^.~

2075.11.11.

They are at the old Seoul, going through the sea of people. Most of the people aren’t friendly towards robots and cyborgs there, but somehow today it seems like they care less. Many different colors, decorations and people that no one pays a lot of attention about them except for few flirty looks. Jonghyun takes Taemin’s hand and pulls him closer so the younger wouldn’t get lost in crowd. Jonghyun’s real intention is to show that they came there together and that no none is allowed to eye the blue haired male.

Taemin feels happiness and blushes so hard that he can feel how his face catches fire, because now this perfect man is holding his hand in the public showing that Taemin belongs to him and he belongs to Taemin. The younger hopes it is dark enough and Jonghyun can’t see it, he doesn’t want elder to think that he is somehow ashamed to show their feelings, because he is more than happy about it.

Traditional couple – a man and a woman. That’s the only right way acknowledged by the society. Taemin realized than even before he realized that he is only part human. But that didn’t stop him from liking the elder man. Jonghyun is way too perfect, he is everything Taemin needs and wants. He wondered what kind of feeling it would be to be close to this perfection, but he never imagined it could become reality. Cute ‘couple’ holding hands. It’s happening for real.

“Let’s go over there.” Jonghyun drags Taemin towards mini shop full of light sticks and headbands that are glowing in the dark, he knows that it’s easy to charm Taemin with small things. Neon rainbow colors and small cute things attracts Taemin’s attention and like a child he starts to look through the stuff on the stall.

“Oh, it’s so cute!” Taemin releases Jonghyun’s hand and steps closer to shop to take a better look.

Warm sensation which Jonghyun felt just a seconds ago, when they were hold hands, fades away and somehow he feels a bit sad. Jonghyun watches blue haired male who looks dazzled by cute things and smiles faintly. Definitely Taemin is the cutest thing he ever saw and he wants to make the younger happy, even if happiness exist only for a moment. Everything exists only for the moment. Even so when he’s with Taemin, Jonghyun doesn’t want to think about anything, everything he wants is to make more of these happy moments together.

“These will suit you.” Taemin turns around to face Jonghyun who was adrift. Younger is holding neon blue bunny ears made from phosphoric glow sticks. He comes closer towards the elder and puts the ears on his head. Carefully and affectionately Taemin fixes Jonghyun’s snowy white hair. “You look perfect.” Warm smile on younger’s face while he softly caress elder’s cheek with the back of his hand. Taemin’s heart is beating like crazy when he thinks that this handsome man belongs to him.

Jonghyun just smiles faintly, he puts his hands into his coat pockets and looks up at the clear, winter night sky. He feels happy, but weird at the same time, because he isn’t used to it. Tonight almost feels like a date. No. This is a date. Date in which Jonghyun is planning to confess that he loves Taemin and that every moment he spends with younger is special.

“I’m going to be a cat.” Taemin puts neon pink cat ears on his head. “Meow” he imitates the cat and Jonghyun bursts into laughter. Taemin pouts. “Do I look silly?”

“No.” Jonghyun reaches towards the younger and fixes Taemin’s fluffy light and dark gray striped scarf. “You are just way too cute, Taeminnie that’s all.” Gently he pinches Taemin’s chubby cheek which is cold from chilly weather. “Let’s go get some drinks.” Jonghyun offers his hand to Taemin and the younger takes his hand immediately without any hesitations. “It’s getting cold, we need something warm and we need a good place to watch fireworks.” Jonghyun smiles. 

*

Perfect spot, the highest steps on the platform. Both of them holding warm cups between their palms. Taemin having hot wine, Jonghyun cinnamon spiced coffee.

“Hyung, thank you.” Taemin turns to face Jonghyun, bright smile on his face, he looks happy and excited.

“For what?” Jonghyun takes a sip of his coffee.

“For taking me here.” Taemin still watches Jonghyun waiting for his answer, but again instead he only gets a faint smile back, while white haired male looks somewhere in the distance.

“Is this a date, hyung?” Taemin says playfully. Because Taemin feels like it’s a date.

Tonight Jonghyun returned home early and he brought Taemin a present. Black winter jacket with massive hoody, decorated with fluffy sand color fur and knitted gray scarf. Jonghyun wrapped Taemin up like a jacket potato _‘It’s cold outside’_ and without any further explanations the elder dragged Taemin towards the car. _‘Where are we going hyung?’ ‘It’s a secret.’_ Jonghyun smiled softly with beautiful smile.

The very first firework explodes in the night sky painting everything light pink. Frightened by unexpected sound Taemin jumps closer to Jonghyun and grasps the elders coat sleeve. Cute. Fireworks sparkles in shapes of flowers coloring Taemin’s face in different shades of gold, red and blue. Taemin loses his grip captured by the beauty of fireworks, not even noticing that Jonghyun is watching him quite for a while. Taemin finally notices that the elder is watching him without even blinking. “Hyung?” Younger waves in the front of Jonghyun’s eyes.

“Taeminnie.” Jonghyun gently grabs Taemin’s wrist and brings younger’s hand towards his lips. He kisses the back of the younger’s hand, then his stubby and cold fingers which are clench into a small fist. Jonghyun’s puppy like eyes deviates towards Taemin who watches him with a small grin. “I want you to know that you are my everything, Taeminnie.” Jonghyun murmurs, his warm breath tickles Taemin’s cold fingers.

Jonghyun lets go of the younger’s hand and puts his fingers under Taemin’s chin, leans in closer and he can see how Taemin slowly closes his eyes. Illuminated by the colorful lights of the fireworks he looks beautiful, way too beautiful to be real, Jonghyun licks his lips and swallows while leaning in.

Today Jonghyun wanted to tell Taemin how much he loves him, but somehow he wasn’t able to tell these words out loud. Fear to dive into the unfamiliar water not knowing where the bottom is. Fear that Taemin will meet more people in the future and will understand that he has more choices who to love. Fear that Taemin will leave him. No. He wants to believe that Taemin feels the same, Jonghyun will wait.

Their lips finally meet into a small and gentle kiss. Taemin tucks one of his hands under Jonghyun’s open coat and wraps his hand around elder’s slim waist pressing himself closer. Their tongues meet, cinnamon coffee and sweet wine mixing together. Kiss becomes more and more intense like nothing else exists around them in this world.

*

In the middle of the ice skating rink, Christmas tree decorated with blue baubles which reminds Taemin of planets. Planets which he saw in one of the books at home. White lights sparkling like stars in the endless night sky. Taemin lets go of Jonghyun’s hand, fascinated he runs towards the rail and leans on it to see the tree from a bit closer. Jonghyun comes after him.

“Hyung, it’s so beautiful.” Taemin looks at Jonghyun, happy smile on his face.

“Not as beautiful as you are, Taeminnie.” Jonghyun smiles back. Taemin blushes. “Do you want to see it from closer?”

“Really, can I?” Taemin looks exited, but after a second his mood drops and he pouts. “I don’t know how to skate.”

“Taeminnie, it can’t be so difficult and if you fall I will catch you. I promise.” Jonghyun says confidently. He offers his hand towards Taemin who takes it without any hesitation again.

In the front of Ice skating rank Jonghyun’s confidence somehow disappears meanwhile excited Taemin almost runs towards the ice and without waiting for elder one he skates towards the middle of the rank. He turns around and waves for Jonghyun, with bright smile on his face.

‘How did this happen?’ Jonghyun feels puzzled. ‘If Taeminnie can do it I can do it as well.’

Jonghyun steps on the ice, confidently and at the same moment he slips. He flails trying to regain his balance, but falls miserably, hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes. Jonghyun doesn’t even try to get up, he just blankly stares the sky, it’s a mystery for him how this kind of thing could have happened.

Taemin peeks above Jonghyun. “Hyung, are you okay? He asks worried.

Jonghyun isn’t hurt. The only thing which is hurt right now is his pride. How cloud he be that clumsy? Taemin tries to help him to get up. “I can do it by myself.” Jonghyun pouts, his pride remains doesn’t allow him to accept the younger’s help. He can’t accept that he isn’t able to skate. Somehow, after few failed attempts Jonghyun manages to get up.

“See, I can do it by mys--” Jonghyun slips once more, but manages to grab the rail.

Taemin chuckles. Jonghyun looks at him with ‘ _don’t you dare to laugh at me_ ’ glare. Few kids skate between them, pointing at Jonghyun’s direction and he glares at them the same way he glared at the younger one.

“Even kids are laughing at you, hyung.” Taemin smiles. “Give me your hand, I will help you hyung.”

Taemin explains how to hold the balance, Jonghyun hears nothing he is daydreaming while watching the younger one. Taemin looks cute, way too cute it’s hard to not look at him.

“Hyung?”

“Hm?”

Taemin lets go of Jonghyun’s hand. “Try by yourself now.”

Jonghyun manages to take few steps, he feels exited, but not for long when he loses his balance again. He grabs Taemin’s jacket sleeve and booth of them falls. Jonghyun curses his clumsiness on ice. Taemin is giggling.

“Even if you are clumsy, you still are handsome hyung.” Taemin blushes. Jonghyun looks at Taemin and Taemin looks back at him cutely. Younger runs his fingertips through elder’s soft white hair. It was a compliment, Jonghyun’s heart skips a beat.

*

Behind the window first snowflakes are falling, bringing white winter, as white as sheets they are lying in right now. Jonghyun is resting on his elbow while admiring sleeping Taemin. The elder’s fingertips runs through Taemin’s messy blue hair towards his face. With the back of his hand Jonghyun caress younger’s soft cheek. With his thumb he strokes Taemin’s lips, then his hand goes towards younger’s neck, fingers slips through his sharp collarbone. Taemin is Jonghyun’s angel who saves him from darkness. He gave Jonghyun a second chance to make things right.

How long company will let Taemin stay with Jonghyun. What kind of plans they have about him after his ‘training’ will be finished. Are they going to brainwash him? And if Taemin will try to resist, they will find another methods to make him obey. He will be locked in the dark and wet room. Harsh hits which draws bruises and blood and this is just the beginning. Coldness and loneliness will continue for hours, days and weeks even months until they will get what they want _‘I give up.’_

His empty eyes will look at the mirror. He won’t even recognize that they belong to him. He will be scared that they will hurt him more. That they will continue to injure his body and mind. And in the end he will be well trained, loyal dog. He will be forced to wear disgusting uniform with red stripes. Stripes which will scare every single living being around him away. Jonghyun knows that Taemin won’t give up that easily and he can’t allow the younger to go through the hell he had to go through himself.

Jonghyun won’t allow anyone to hurt Taemin, he leans closer and kisses the younger’s forehead. Taemin pouts, frowns and groans then he turns away. Cute. ‘Sleep for a bit more baby.’ Jonghyun smiles then kisses Taemin’s nape. He slips out from the bed and sits on the edge of it.

In his sleep Taemin can hear Jonghyun’s voice, he is talking with someone on the phone. Taemin groggily moves and turns towards Jonghyun. With still sleepy eyes he watches elder’s back. His flawless, tan and smooth skin, godly looking wide shoulders and beautifully tattooed, graceful angel wings. Taemin could look at Jonghyun forever, he would never get bored to admire elder’s nice body, handsome face and snowy white hair.

Taemin wraps his arms around Jonghyun’s shoulders, his bare chest presses against his back, palms flat on elder’s chest while he tenderly draws small circles. Taemin rests his chin on Jonghyun’s shoulder, cheek touching white haired male’s neck. Taemin’s lips brushes against Jonghyun’s jawline, then he leaves a few butterfly kisses there. He can hear snippets of the phone call. Kibum’s cheerful voice which annoys him.

_“…same place as always, hyung.”_

Taemin pulls his head away, but still holds onto Jonghyun. ‘That man still didn’t get it.’ Taemin sighs then frowns slightly while grinding his teeth. Jealousy starts creeping in his mind. He has to show Kibum once more that Jonghyun belongs to him and him only. He tightens his hold while pulling Jonghyun backwards on the bed.

Jonghyun doesn’t wait until Kibum finishes what he was saying as he ends the phone call. He willingly lays down on his back. Taemin crawls on the top of Jonghyun and grabs him by the wrists, pining them down to bed on each side of his head.

“Taeminnie, what you are planning to do with me?” Jonghyun smirks.

Taemin says nothing, instead of answering he leans in closer to Jonghyun’s neck and gently brushes soft, tan skin with his lips and Jonghyun can feel younger’s warm breaths that turn into light butterfly kisses. Taemin’s lips goes down Jonghyun’s neck towards his collarbone and he bites it lightly, making Jonghyun shiver in surprise.

Jonghyun doesn't protest when Taemin's lips wanders across his collarbone, towards his shoulder leaving a trail of hot and wet kisses. Jonghyun closes his eyes relishing in the younger's touch, body relaxing. Taemin nuzzles the place where Jonghyun's shoulder meets his neck, gently sucks on the soft, tan skin there and the elder man titles his head back to give the younger more space.

His, Jonghyun is his and everyone has to know it. "Mine." Taemin murmurs against Jonghyun's skin and the elder groans in response.

The younger man's hands slip away from Jonghyun's wrists, instead resting at the elder's sides as Taemin holds himself up while his lips skims lower down the snowy haired man's chest. Jonghyun looks down at Taemin, eyes following the younger's plump lips as he curls his fingers around the back of Taemin's neck, not to pull him closer, just to touch him in any way, feeling almost desperate to have his hands on the beautiful man above him.

Taemin swipes his tongue over one of Jonghyun's nipples, giving it an experimental lick, eyes not leaving the elder's face. He watches how Jonghyun bites his lip and closes his eyes as he continues to nip at the sensitive skin. When Taemin moves his fingers to pinch and rub at his other nipple, the elder man lets out a low moan encouraging Taemin to continue.

The younger's free hand moves to Jonghyun's outer thigh, fingers gently playing along the skin, before slipping up to the elder's hip and staying there, trembling slightly. Taemin moves his hand closer to Jonghyun's crotch, hands almost shy and lips still attached to the elder's chest as he places his hand on the snowy haired male's growing erection. Jonghyun takes a sharp breath at that, his free hand twisting the sheets a bit harder.

Taemin feels Jonghyun's fingers going up his neck to curl in his blue hair. Taemin’s lips goes down the elder's body, hand slowly stroking him through his boxers. The younger male presses his lips above Jonghyun's navel, hearing the elder man groaning above him. He smirks against the snowy haired man's skin, suddenly feeling emboldened because of the effect he has on the snowy haired man's body.

Taemin slips his fingers under the waistband of Jonghyun's boxers, slipping them down over the elder's hips. Jonghyun moans lowly in response, fingers tightening their hold on Taemin's hair. The younger man wraps his slim fingers around Jonghyun's cock, lips peppering small kisses over his abdomen while strokes him to the full hardness. The blue haired male twists his wrist, thumbs at the slit, a bit clumsily at first before he picks up the pace.

Younger slides of the bed and kneels in the front of Jonghyun who sits up, elders hand still buried in his blue hair. The younger man settles between the snowy haired man's legs propped on one of his elbows while his other hand strokes Jonghyun's cock slowly. Taemin leans in until his lips brush against the tip, before he swipes his tongue over the head.

Jonghyun moans at that and Taemin looks up at the elder eyes slightly unsure, he needs a confirmation to go on, his previous courage gone. And Jonghyun's fingers combing through his messy blue hair is all it takes before Taemin wraps his soft lips around the head.

Jonghyun watches how Taemin's plump and reddened lips work over his cock steadily, lingering at the tip with each bob of his head. It feels somehow intimate, yet filthy at the same time as Taemin's blue eyes stare back at him.

"T-Taeminnie..." Jonghyun mutters quietly, tight and wet heat of the younger's mouth driving him close to insane as the tip of his cock hits the back of Taemin's throat.

One of the younger's hands wraps around the base of Jonghyun's cock stroking the bit his mouth can't reach. Jonghyun feels that familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as Taemin takes him to the edge, driving him positively crazy. Jonghyun begins to thrust gently into the younger's throat not able to control himself anymore, Taemin splutters for a moment and loses his pace briefly trying to get used to the new feeling, he hollows his cheeks again letting Jonghyun do as he pleases.

Jonghyun comes with Taemin's name on his lips, hips stuttering as his release trickles down the back of the younger man's throat. Taemin closes his eyes, swallowing every bit, patiently waiting for Jonghyun to ride out his orgasm before pulling away. The blue haired male licks the tip clean before licking his own lips and looking up at the elder man again. Jonghyun looks back at Taemin. His messy blue hair, flushed cheeks and a bit lost eyes are the most beautiful thing in the world.

Jonghyun curls his fingers around Taemin's wrist, brushing his thumb across the soft skin there. He has a small, but somehow cheeky smile on his lips. "Come here, Taeminnie." He murmurs and Taemin doesn't waste a moment to settle in the elder's warm embrace as he presses his head against Jonghyun’s chest and wraps his hands around his waist.

Taemin looks at Jonghyun. The elder leans, rests his forehead against Taemin’s, his breath still a little bit shaky. “My beautiful little Taeminnie.” His voice is low and husky.

*

They all meet up in the agreed place. Table in the very corner of the café reserved for Dr. Choi. Taemin is sitting in front of Kibum, Jonghyun in front of Minho.

“Kibum said that you wanted to talk about something important, hyung.” Minho takes a sip of his coffee.

“I want Taemin to stay with me. He can’t go back to the company.” Jonghyun declares, face serious.

Minho almost spits his coffee back into the cup. Kibum places his cup back on the table and glares at Jonghyun with raised eyebrows.

“Hol! Are you trying to tell us that because of your selfishness we are going to risk to be revealed?”

“Kibum-ah, calm down.” Minho pats younger’s shoulder. “Let hyung finish talking first.”

Kibum pouts annoyed. “Make me believe that we have to do this shit.” He crosses his arms on his chest and plops back to his seat. Pink haired male’s gaze goes back towards Taemin, who was watching him with a cold like blizzard gaze since the moment they occupied the table.

Jonghyun flails his arms in the air gesticulating, trying to explain why he decided like that. Minho’s eyes are fixed on oldest one while he continues to sip his coffee. In the end of every sentence Jonghyun says the black haired male nods with a small ‘mhm’ showing that he is still listening and understanding what Jonghyun is trying to say.

Taemin and Kibum are still looking at each other like Jonghyun and Minho doesn’t exist. Somehow Kibum hates this whole situation. He sees how a devilish smile forms on Taemin’s face when his head leans closer towards Jonghyun’s shoulder. Kibum already realized why Jonghyun is asking for their help.

Kibum pretends that he doesn’t mind even that moment when Taemin firmly places his head against the white haired male’s shoulder. While being his father’s right hand Kibum learned to be a good actor who can play any role. Meanwhile Jonghyun doesn’t mind that Taemin is resting against him, like it’s something the younger does every day and he continues explaining.

Minho squints at Taemin puzzled, then at Kibum then back at Jonghyun then again at Taemin. He already knew that Kibum likes Jonghyun, well actually everyone knew such an obvious thing, but what the fuck is going on right now, maybe someone would mind to explain to him this new and unfamiliar situation, before the café explodes from the tension. Minho watches how Kibum picks up the cup, his hand is shaking slightly and from the grin on Taemin’s face he can guess that the younger enjoys what he sees.

Taemin’s hands wraps around Jonghyun’s arm, palms grips his hoodie’s sleeve in a strong grip. Kibum’s patience finally brakes and he isn’t able to look at the couple in front of him, he turns his head towards the window in the end of the table. Long time ago Kibum should have realized that his chances about Jonghyun where slim. Being Kim Joonwoo’s son was enough to be disliked.

_He stood in the blue dusk, leaned against the side of his car, surrounded by pale cigarette smoke. His snowy white hair and face looked stunning. Back then Kibum could swear that from the first day he saw Jonghyun he never saw anyone more handsome than him. For two years he was like unreachable dream. Jonghyun blew the last smoke out and turned towards Minho who brought Kibum towards his mentor._

_Expressive, different colored eyes looked at Kibum from head to toes. “So this is the little Kim? He looks quite small.” Jonghyun’s words sounded sarcastic and his gaze turned dead cold when he looked straight at the younger’s eyes. “Get inside.” He tilted his head towards the car, Kibum’s skin crawled and his dream shattered into countless pieces when he realized that ‘prince charming’ isn’t that charming after all._

And despite of Kibum’s pretty appearance that matches Jonghyun’s taste and that he was always cute, gentle and always obeyed everything elder told him to do, it wasn’t enough. And now finally Jonghyun slipped from between Kibum’s fingers like sand until nothing is left.

“Taeminnie, let me finish first.” Jonghyun whines curtly then he leans closer and kisses Taemin’s forehead leaving Minho in complete shock, jaw dropped open and eyes wide like he doesn’t believe what he just saw. To do this in public was unexpected even for Kibum, who already had figure it out.

“Leader hyung won’t be happy about this.” Minho says, eyebrows still raised.


	7. Daubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking ages to update.   
> Vote for Jonghyun!!!   
> Support Kibum, Minho and Taemin.  
>  Wait for cute cinnamon roll Jinki, I hope people there will be nice to him.   
> Also have a nice and warm Holidays and Happy New Year. Fighting! 6v6

Black ‘BMW’’ is driving through rainy Seoul, the rain is pouring in steels and it’s a challenge for the front windscreen wipers. ‘Kim Kibum, how did you end up in situations like this?’ He presses his lips into a thin line and glares towards Taemin who is sitting in the passenger seat. Kibum feels annoyed about them being stuck in the traffic longer than expected.

Taemin leaned against the window, elbow resting against the door arm rest, chin resting on his hand. In the blueish and wet from rain window background his blue hair looks even brighter. Face calm, almost angelic. Strange feeling of admiration hits Kibum that Taemin is beautiful, he really is. Not even aware Kibum stares at younger one for a while. Suddenly Taemin turns towards Kibum as if he knew that he was watched by the older male. Kibum splutters because he was caught staring. As fast as he can pink haired male turns back to the front window, he didn’t even notice that traffic already moved.

“So if we are stuck here, we can talk.” Kibum states.

Who even told that Taemin wants to talk to Kibum? He has nothing to say to the elder one so he just turns towards the window again ignoring Kibum’s words.

“Hol! Such a disrespect!” Kibum shouts and slams his hand against the wheel. “Okay then.” He sights, trying to calm down his nerves. “I will take this as opportunity to talk first then.” He says coldly. “I know that you dislike me. I dislike you as well. But somehow we have to work to together and you know that.”

“You dislike me because of hyung, don’t you?” Taemin asks without even turning to look at Kibum.

Pink haired male laughs sarcastically. “Taemin-ah, you are too naive. Do you really think that hyung cares about you?” Kibum asks and answers his question by himself. “He cares about no one.”

Elder’s bitter words makes Taemin look at the older one. “Don’t pretend you know him.” Taemin pouts.

“No.” Kibum looks towards Taemin. “Who makes you think that you know him, hm?” Pink haired male smirks. “I know him better than you think Taemin-ah.” Kibum looks at Taemin from the head to the toes, sarcastic smile still on his face. ”Jonghyun hyung likes your looks only. He will play with you until he gets whatever he wants and then he will leave.”

Words sharper then knife stabs Taemin. No arguments left for him, his eyebrows turns into the straight line and he gets even poutier. He isn’t sure if Kibum is saying the truth or not, but it still hurts. Taemin believes Jonghyun blindly, probably too blindly, and he feels disappointed about himself that Kibum’s words made him doubt Jonghyun.

There are things Taemin doesn’t know. Actually what does he even know? What is true and what is lie? Who the Leader hyung is? Taemin had no courage to ask. Also Jonghyun told him to go with Kibum and where he is himself? Taemin also doesn’t know. He can’t even ask, it’s Kibum after all and his question would satisfy the elder one, would let him know that his words where hurtful and able to ‘bite’ him. Taemin turns back to the window.

Now Kibum feels like he is the judge, jury and the prosecutor. Jonghyun is the culprit. Taemin is the victim. All bitter feelings which flowed as words should be said to Jonghyun, but his jealousy, disappointment and anger decided otherwise. He wishes that everything could be different, but now it is how it is. ‘I’m the meanest person in the whole wide world.’ Kibum considers to apologize, but it would make no difference, Taemin won’t listen to him anyways.

*

_Jonghyun goes after woman dressed in glittery red dress and long boots which matches her outfit. Her also red and slightly wavy long hair catches gleams from the neon club lights. She is ‘BlackPink’ owner’s girlfriend who leads Moon Jonghyun towards VIP lounge. It’s not the first time when he asks for Kim Jisoo and Park Roseanne’s help. There is nothing they both can’t find._

_They goes through heavy, black door. Round shaped room, wall made from windows showing breath taking panorama of Neo Seoul. In the middle - black glass like treble and tall leather armchair. Behind the table sits a pink haired woman dressed in silver dress, she holds neon green cocktail in one hand with the other she plays with the cherry decoration in the liquid. Roseanne goes towards the chair and sits beside Jisoo on the arm rest, her hand wraps around pink haired woman’s shoulder._

_Jonghyun sits on the chair in front of them. He takes Taemin’s picture from his pocket and slides it through the table in the front of two ladies. They both examinee the picture for a bit._

_“Oh, a cute one this time.” Roseanne smirks._

Finally Jonghyun got the papers he needed. He is sitting in the car, next to the ‘Millennium’ building while flipping through the pages. Before, when Jisoo handed him information about Taemin, she warned him ‘It’s dangerous’. Taemin isn’t just a random missing person and way too many eyes are watching him. The more pages Jonghyun flips the more concerned he gets. It’s dangerous indeed. With the corner of the eye he sees how Taemin and Kibum leave the building. No one has to know that Jonghyun has these papers, he hides the folder under the seat.

Kibum watches Taemin. How sun rays are falling on his happy face. How wind is blowing his blue hair. How clumsily he tries to fix them. How wind blows the hair on his face, again. Kibum should dislike Taemin, but he can’t stop admiring the younger one. Strange feeling of fear that something bad is going to happen and that he doesn’t want Taemin to be in danger invades Kibum’s mind. But another though which strikes him afterwards terrifies him even more. That he actually starts to like Taemin. Fuck.

Taemin sees familiar white car, he becomes even happier. Jonghyun. Without even thinking or looking around he hurries towards his happiness, when another car from appears nowhere. “Yeah!” Taemin can hear Kibum’s voice behind and another moment he is grabbed by the shoulder. Elder pulls him strongly towards himself and somehow Taemin ends up in Kibum’s embrace.

“That was close.” Kibum glares towards the passing by car. “Hol! Are you crazy?” He looks at Taemin and only now he realizes how close their faces are. From close up blue haired male looks even more beautiful. Kibum’s heart skips a beat. Taemin’s extraordinary and unique pale face, big and heavenly blue eyes which now watching him completely astonished. Kibum actually likes Taemin after all. Suddenly enchanting beauty fades away when Taemin pushes Kibum harshly making the older male stumble backwards.

“Ya! I risked so you could stay with hyung! I saved you from being hit by a car! And this is what I get?! Such a disrespect!” Kibum shouts and flails with his hands. “Unbelievable!” He looks annoyed. Despite that Taemin doesn’t like Kibum he has to be grateful. Kibum doesn’t like him as well, but he saved him after all and maybe he isn’t as mean as he pretends to be.

“Thank you.” Taemin murmurs.

Kibum looks at him shocked. He would never expected something like that from Taemin.

Jonghyun leaned against the bonnet, arms crossed as he watches two younger males coming towards him. Kibum with glass like face, trying to avoid his eyes and Taemin who is watching him with giddy smile. Taemin’s smile widens and Jonghyun knows what the younger is about to do. Too many eyes are watching them at this moment, not the right time and the right place, it’s way too dangerous to be spotted. Just not yet. Not yet.

“Taemin, get into the car.” Jonghyun says coldly.

Such small words, but it hurts Taemin. Why Jonghyun talks to him like that? Taemin doesn’t know. What wrong has he done? So everything what Kibum told him on the way here was true after all? Is Jonghyun just using him? What kind of game the older one is playing? Doubts about Jonghyun returns and poisons Taemin’s mind.

Taemin is about to protest, but he sees how Jonghyun glares at him. The same way he does when he wants someone to do something. Disappointing. Taemin swallows his words and goes towards the car dragging his feet, looking at the pavement until he slips into the car slowly. Through the front window he can see that Kibum and Jonghyun talking, but he can’t hear them and he doesn’t even want to.

*

All the way home Jonghyun and Taemin stay quiet. Taemin watches changing scenery behind the window not even once taking a glance towards the snowy hair male. Meanwhile Jonghyun is drowned in his own thoughts. They enter the house still in silence.

“Taeminnie?” Jonghyun tries to call the younger one, but he is ignored.

Taemin goes to the terrace. Words which Kibum said doesn’t leave him alone not even for a second _‘you are too naive’, ‘do you think you know him’, ‘he likes your looks only’_ , but all of this can’t be true, Taemin doesn’t want to believe it. He sits on the stairs, he watches darkening sky. _‘Jonghyun only plays with you.’_ No, this isn’t true. _‘He will get what he wants from me and then he will leave’_.

Jonghyun peeks through the glass door gap. “Taeminnie. Go inside, it’s cold.”

“I’m not cold.” Taemin says plainly, still watching colorful lights.

“Oh.” Jonghyun understands that Taemin is angry, but he has no other choice. “Okay.” Jonghyun sights. “I’m leaving then.”

Finally Taemin decides to look towards Jonghyun. Classic black shoes, slightly ripped ash blue jeans, black turtle neck and also black, long coat. Freshly washed hair nicely styled into a wave. Taemin never seen Jonghyun like this before. He looks way too good to go to work.

“Where are you going?” Taemin frowns.

“I will be back as soon as possible Taeminnie and I will tell you everything later.” Jonghyun smiles faintly.

_‘Later means never’_. Taemin knows that. He will be already asleep when Jonghyun gets back home. _‘Kibum was telling the truth’_. Besides his name, Taemin doesn’t know anything else about Jonghyun. Why he do even like him, Taemin doesn’t know the answer to this as well, just like to all the other questions. Like? No. Love? Yes. How did this happened? He can’t admit or say it out loud, but silence won’t change that and that’s the only thing that Taemin knows for sure.

Jonghyun watches Taemin’s back for a while considering if he should say something more or not, but in the end he decides that whatever he says won’t matter Taemin is angry at him and he has the right to be. Maybe the elder was too harsh, but everything Jonghyun does is for Taemin’s own sake. He should rather think how to win more time so their plan could work. ‘Sorry Taeminnie.’ Jonghyun closes the door quietly. Before leaving the house he glances towards Taemin. Maybe younger will look at him back. No. It’s Sad. Jonghyun leaves. Taemin turns around. Jonghyun is gone.

*

Jonghyun comes back home expecting to find Taemin in his room, but instead he is met by darkness, the room is empty. No wonder. Taemin is probably still mad at him. Jonghyun decides to check the younger’s room. Through the slightly opened door he can see dim light. He peeks inside and finds Taemin there, sitting on the bed which is in the very corner of the room, his hands wrapped around his knees, glass like eyes watching the wall in front of him.

“Taeminnie?” Jonghyun calls the younger softly.

Taemin looks at him for a split second and then he turns away towards the window. Jonghyun doesn’t ask if he can come in or not he just does and goes towards the bed. He sits on the edge besides the younger one.

“I’m sorry.” Jonghyun reaches towards Taemin’s hair, but Taemin moves his head away avoiding Jonghyun’s touch.

“Don’t touch me.” Taemin glares towards Jonghyun. “Are you just playing with me?” He pouts.

“Who gave you such idea?” There is no need to think for too long. “It’s Kim Kibum, right?” Jonghyun rolls his eyes _‘That man wastes no time’_.

“As if you even care? Go away!” Taemin tries to push Jonghyun of the bed, but the elder one grabs him by his wrists. “Let me go!” Taemin squirms.

“No.” Jonghyun says calmly.

“I don’t want to be one of your cock sucking sluts!” Taemin tries to free his arms in vain then he decides to use one of his legs to kick Jonghyun away, but before he manages to do that Jonghyun pushes him harshly and slams his back against the wall.

“Why you keep doing this!?” Taemin still tries to free himself, twisting his wrists.

“Jealous people talk nasty things Taeminnie, they always do.” Jonghyun looks at Taemin with serious face, trying to catch younger’s gaze. “How can you believe things like that? Especially if Kibum is the one saying them.” Jonghyun pushes forward further and further until he manages to squeeze himself between Taemin’s legs. Taemin tries to free himself once more, but realizes that there is no chance to escape, everything what he can do is just turn his head away completely.

“Taeminnie, everything I do is for you.” Jonghyun leans in and kisses Taemin’s temple. “You are my everything.” With his lips he nuzzles younger’s hair.

“Stop lying! I don’t want to listen to your lies! You’re only going to break my heart! Let me go!” Taemin pushes Jonghyun’s head with his own and tries to free himself once more, using more power this time he manages to lift his hands from the wall, but after a moment Jonghyun pinches them back.

“I’m not working for the company. I’m a traitor Taeminnie, do you know what it means? And is that what you want to know?”

Taemin freezes completely. Traitor? What’s that supposed to mean? His heart starts to beat faster. With wide eyes Taemin looks at Jonghyun.

“You are special Taeminnie, not only for me, there is more people who are after you. If I wouldn’t care about you for real would I risk everything to keep you safe?” Taemin tries to find lie in Jonghyun’s eyes, but there isn’t any.

“I work for Old Man in other words for Leader hyung, same as Kibum and Minho and now you. That man is the reason why you are here.” Jonghyun bites his lip and turn his gaze away. “At first I was angry, but the moment I saw you I wanted you to be mine.” With his thumbs Jonghyun starts to draw small circles on Taemin’s skin. “Kibum wasn’t lying... At first I wanted to play with you, but eventually my own game turned against me Taeminnie. You are way too beautiful. Anyone would fall for you, baby...”

Taemin watches how Jonghyun’s face from calm turns to painfully sad, he never saw elder like that. Jonghyun loosens his grip, his hands slides down the back side of Taemin’s hands towards his shoulders, down to his chest, between their bodies. “You have all rights to hate me.” Jonghyun lowers his head and rests his forehead against Taemin’s shoulder, younger can’t see his face, but he can feel how the elder’s shoulders starts to shake when he starts sobbing.

All bitter words are probably true. It must be true, because it breaks Jonghyun, who was unbreakable from the begging. Taemin doesn’t want to run away anymore instead he wants to be closer. Where all his anger gone? Where all his doubts gone? Probably it was never there. Jonghyun left Taemin to decide and maybe he is an idiot to believe Jonghyun, but he wants to believe elder one. Taemin wants to believe Jonghyun more than anyone else in this world. Taemin wraps his hands around Jonghyun’s shoulders. He presses his forehead against Jonghyun’s soft, white hair as always the elder smells sweet.

“Taeminnie... I... I’m so sorry...” Jonghyun cries even more his salty tears soaking Taemin’s pink shirt.

It’s heart breaking, Taemin never planned that Jonghyun would brake just like this and that’s his fault. Taemin takes Jonghyun by the shoulders and pulls him away from himself a bit to look at his face. Jonghyun’s head is lowered he has no courage to look at the younger one after his confession, he is more than afraid.

“Hyung...” Taemin puts his fingers under Jonghyun’s chin forcing the elder one to look at him. He leans in and brushes his lips against Jonghyun’s and he can feel how white haired male’s breath is shaking. Taemin presses himself even closer as he catches elder’s lips into a soft kiss. Jonghyun closes his eyes, body relaxing, becoming more pliant. Taemin’s warm body which presses closer against his own body his soft skin and perfect lips against his own lips. Taemin is everything what Jonghyun needs and wants. Taemin is his pain and happiness, sorrow and forgiveness, darkness and the only light, air which Jonghyun is breathing right now, without him he will suffocate.

Despite that Taemin is always sleeping in Jonghyun’s bed there is nothing more than touches and kisses. Jonghyun never tried to do what Taemin in his opinion isn’t ready yet and the closest thing what happened between them was blowjob in the morning. Which only at Taemin’s opinion was nothing good, but Jonghyun thinks different way. If Taemin was daring enough to blow him, maybe it’s time to go a little bit further with Taemin as well. Probably moment like this isn’t the best, but Jonghyun wants to use it anyway. He deepens the kiss sliding his hands under Taemin’s plain pink shirt.

Jonghyun touches younger’s soft stomach, then down his sides going towards Taemin’s lower back. Blue haired male’s hands wraps around Jonghyun's neck, he pulls white haired male closer and then all Taemin can taste is Jonghyun’s soft, plump and addictive lips. And the only air Taemin is able to breathe is Jonghyun's sweet, intoxicating scent which makes his mind feel dizzy. Taemin isn’t able to resist.

Younger's slender legs wraps around Jonghyun’s waist pulling him closer and closer, but for Taemin it's still not close enough. Taemin wants more. No. Taemin needs more. Jonghyun’s hands gently moves on younger’s skin, from under his shirt elder fingertips slides above the waistband of Taemin’s jeans, down to his outer tights. Jonghyun gently caress Taemin’s skin through the tight material, one of his hand slides between their bodies on the growing budge between Taemin’s legs. Jonghyun strokes sensitive spot for a few times, it makes Taemin moan against his lips.

White haired man pulls away, gently tugging at Taemin's bottom lip as he breaks the kiss he attentively watches younger’s face searching for any doubt. Taemin’s eyes are closed, breathing quickened as he presses closer against Jonghyun's body and hand, moving his hips slowly but surely, craving for more touches. Jonghyun hoists Taemin up and moves him lower, laying him down on the soft sheets. Taemin opens his eyes he wants to see elder’s handsome face. Taemin looks up at Jonghyun and licks his lips as his eyes follows his own hands, how they slide to the elder's broad shoulders and down his firm arms.

Jonghyun grinds their hips together slowly getting a low, muffled moan from the younger, Taemin’s body shudders against his in response then Jonghyun moves lower and presses his lips to Taemin's jaw leaving tender, lingering kisses there. His fingers gently pushes the light material of the younger's shirt away as his lips travels down his neck towards his shoulder. Taemin turns his head to the side giving Jonghyun more space, elder’s lips sucks on his skin softly. Taemin lets out another withheld moan.

Taemin slides his hands up Jonghyun's shoulders into his hair, gripping the soft white strands between his fingers he tugs on them gently. Jonghyun groans against his skin and sucks at the tender flesh just above Taemin's collarbone, marking him. Owning him. Taemin moans and pushes his hips up, almost desperately seeking for more. His hold on Jonghyun's hair tightens as the elder continues leaving feather like kisses along his neck and shoulder.

Taemin moans again, loud and clear this time before he bites his lip sucking the air in, trying to hold back another moan as Jonghyun leaves another mark a bit lower under his collarbone. Then Jonghyun pulls away from Taemin's neck, momentarily admiring the purplish marks on the younger's pale skin, the marks he left. Taemin belongs to him and him only. Jonghyun continues watching the younger one, his eyes trailing over Taemin's every feature. How younger’s cheeks grows pinker when Jonghyun presses their hips together harder. How Taemin sinks his teeth into his bottom lip trying to control his voice. How his long eyelashes flutters, casting a soft shadow against his cheekbones. Beautiful. Taemin is always beautiful.

Jonghyun moves one of his hands up to Taemin's face, cups his cheek and brushes his thumb across Taemin's swollen and red from kissing lips. “Don't.” He whispers. “I want to hear you, baby.” Jonghyun’s voice is soft and low and he can feel how Taemin shivers in his hold, he loves when Jonghyun sounds like that.

“Hyung it’s... It’s embarrassing” Taemin breathes out, voice barely audible and he can feel how his face starts to catch fire.

“It’s just you and me Taeminnie, you shouldn’t be embarrassed.” From above Jonghyun admires younger for a bit.

Taemin curls his fingers into Jonghyun’s black turtle neck he wants to pull the elder closer. He craves to have Jonghyun's lips. And then Jonghyun's lips are back on his skin as he continues leaving kisses on Taemin's neck, shoulder then down to his chest as his fingers starts to unbutton younger’s shirt slowly. Jonghyun’s hand slides under the unbuttoned shirt finding Taemin's hip his fingers rub gentle circles into soft and warm skin there. Elder’s lips travels down the younger’s chest until they find his nipple and he starts to rub it gently with his lips before sucking on it.

Jonghyun returns to kiss the younger's lips. Taemin's hands find their way under Jonghyun’s turtle neck as the kiss grows deeper. He slips his hands under it, touches the soft, tan skin as much as their position allows him. Then Taemin pulls at material softly and Jonghyun understands what the younger wants, he breaks the kiss, pulls away and takes his shirt off the rest of the way tossing it on the floor. Taemin's eyes wanders across the elder's firm body, hands run up his sides as Jonghyun leans back in, muscles flexing under Taemin's fingers as he continues to leave kisses across Taemin's neck, pressing their hips together again.

Taemin moans, Jonghyun's kisses leave younger's skin aflame, make his heartbeat erratic, his whole body needy for more. Jonghyun's lips skims lower, kissing every inch of Taemin's soft skin, until they reach his navel. He presses a kiss just above it, feels the younger's fingers running through his hair. Taemin's muscles quivers under Jonghyun's lips, his body tenses as the elder gets closer to his crotch. Jonghyun nuzzles Taemin's skin just above the waistband of his jeans. His fingers effortlessly unbuttons and unzips it. Taemin groans as Jonghyun's fingers presses against his half hard dick.

Jonghyun looks up at Taemin from his place between his legs and licks his own lips as he tugs at the younger's jeans. Taemin's hips rises from the bed as Jonghyun fully exposes his pale body, frees his arousal making him moan. And then Jonghyun just looks at Taemin, his eyes shamelessly taking in every dip and curve of the younger one. Taemin looks at Jonghyun and sees a cheeky smile on his face, instantly he looks away, Taemin feels embarrassed with how exposed he is.

Jonghyun wraps his fingers around the base of Taemin’s dick making younger take in a sharp breath and moan when the elder starts to stroke him to the full hardness slowly. Taemin curls his fingers into the bedsheets and moves his hips slightly, whining impatiently. Jonghyun kisses younger's inner thigh his breath is hot against the blue haired male's skin. The elder sucks at white, tender skin there leaving purplish marks, matching the ones on his neck, he wants the younger to know how much he loves his beautiful skin. Kisses continues going up towards Taemin’s crotch until Jonghyun’s cheek sweeps against younger’s cock he brushes his lips against the tip before he gives the head a little experimental lick, lapping up the pre come teasingly and he can feel how Taemin is shivering, tightening his hold onto the bedsheets, letting out a shuddering breath. He teases Taemin's slit again, digging his tongue into it before he wraps his lips around it.

"H-hyung..." Taemin mutters softly. He looks down at Jonghyun admiring how the elder's plump lips slides down his dick taking it in deeper. Jonghyun swirls his tongue around the head a couple of times and sucks it lightly before sinking down until the tip of Taemin’s cock presses against the back of his throat. Taemin moans loudly unconsciously arching his back of the bed slightly. The tightness, hotness and wetness of Jonghyun's mouth drives Taemin crazy, making his mind blank.

Involuntarily Taemin’s hands goes back towards Jonghyun's hair and he thugs at it a little bit harshly drawing a moan from the elder male. It sends soft vibrations through Taemin's cock, ripping another broken moan of pleasure. Taemin tries to move his hips desperately as the elder hallows his cheeks and starts bobbing his head slowly at first, fingers stroking the part he can't reach. Jonghyun picks up slow pace at first which goes faster every time he lowers his head.

"Feels s-so good..." Taemin murmurs, quietly praising Jonghyun as he props himself up slightly to look at the elder male. It feels startlingly intimate, watching how his cock slides between Jonghyun's red and abused lips which are so frequently occupied with small talks. Taemin makes a louder noise, desperate and wanting as Jonghyun's free hand's fingers kneads his thigh harder, then crawls up his flesh and cups his balls gently. Taemin's head falls back into the pillows as the snowy haired male starts to fondle them slowly.

Taemin feels how his breath catches in his throat, lungs suddenly deprived of oxygen as he lets loud moans fall past his parted lips at the intense pleasure that courses through his body. He lets the unfamiliar but pleasant warmth flow through his body and closes his eyes tightly before everything turns pure white.

“Jonghyun…I.” Taemin comes, the elder’s name stuck on his lips. Jonghyun swallows every drop before he licks Taemin clean, pressing his tongue against the younger's oversensitive tip. Jonghyun kisses his way back up the younger's body, takes in his disheveled appearance. How his unbuttoned pink shirt exposes his pale chest, his hair is a mess spreading around his head on the pillows, messily falling over his forehead. Taemin’s eyes are hooded, he gazes at Jonghyun with dark, but tired eyes and there is a little, almost blissful, smile on his lips.

“Taeminnie, my beautiful baby.” Jonghyun smiles, he leans closer and kisses Taemin softly.

Taemin can taste himself on Jonghyun’s lips and it makes him shiver. He wraps his hands around the elder’s neck. He enjoys the feeling of closeness. He enjoys Jonghyun’s kisses. Jonghyun brakes their soft kiss, but his lips still brushes against Taemin’s. “I love it when you call me by my name Taeminnie.” He murmurs.

“I..” Taemin isn’t sure when it happened, but it did, he blushes a bit. He isn’t sure how he’s supposed to answer, instead he pulls the elder in for another kiss.

“Do you want to sleep in my bed, Taeminnie?” Jonghyun kisses Taemin’s cheek.

Taemin loves that. He loves to cuddle with Jonghyun in his king size bed. He loves the feeling of Jonghyun’s skin on his own skin. He loves their kisses and elders sweet scent. How soft sheets wraps them both in fluffy, white clouds while they are watching endless, starry night sky. How Jonghyun’s golden voice, which tells Taemin loving words sends him to the dreams. Taemin wishes that he could sleep on Jonghyun’s chest forever. That time would turn into eternity in which only two of them can exist, where no one can’t hurt him and break them apart.


	8. Doyeon

2075.11.12.

Three in the morning and Doyeon still can’t sleep. Steam from freshly made cup of coffee rising towards the sealing, melting in air. Papers scattered all over the table in which for the first time she sees no sense. She is rolling a pen between her fingers time to time biting the ending nervously. Her and Jonghyun’s meeting doesn’t give her peace. It’s repeating in her head all over and over again, until it makes her sick, until when her patience is all gone, until her mind explodes from overthinking and all her unfinished work ends up on the ground.

_“Was it your idea?” Doyeon asks._

_“What idea?” Jonghyun asks plopping down into the desk chair. He lifts and crosses his legs on the table while fiddling the lighter between his fingers._

_Doyeon turns towards him and lens against the table gripping the edge as support. “Does it look like a joke to you?” She is annoyed. It looks like Jonghyun never looks at anything seriously._

_Jonghyun smiles cheekily. “It’s useful for you.” The snowy haired man takes a package of cigarettes and takes one cigarette out. “You want to find Jung Hoseok right?” He plays with cigarette between his fingers. “We need Taemin then.” Ironic smile on his lips. “Or you can leave him to ‘Millennium’, it’s for you to decide.” Jonghyun declares before lighting the cigarette up._

_No smoking in the building, but it’s Jonghyun after all. For him everything is allowed._

When they talked the last time? Aside from tonight Doyeon doesn’t remember. Probably it was in July, before Taemin appeared. After that, every time she calls him Jonghyun says he is busy. He is making up excuses that he is working. Working on what? When Kibum was in Jonghyun’s custody he always had time, but now when he is with Taemin there is no time for her. _‘Better than anyone else you know that he isn’t working.’_ It’s just her stupid thoughts. _‘No. He would never lie to you, he would never hurt you, because you made him like that, you programmed him like that. Because he belongs to you and only you.’_ That’s her only and one truth.

_‘Doyeon you know that he is probably sitting in his car, somewhere in the side of Neo Seoul with cheap take away food or probably he is reading a book at home, because he can’t sleep. Probably he is drinking in the bar, but only then Jonghyun doesn’t pick up his phone’._

Only then when he isn’t answering she isn’t sure where Jonghyun is, but he always calls her next morning. Then they meet up. They go to his favorite café. He buys her breakfast. Jonghyun gently pinches her cheek. ‘Nunna, you are worrying too much.’ He smiles in the cutest smile he has and Doyeon can’t stay mad at him. She forgets that he was gone for all night and that he was ignoring her, because now he is there. Now Jonghyun is siting with her. In the front of her. For her it’s enough. This moment Jonghyun is hers after all.

_“Did I ever disappoint you, nunna?” Jonghyun blows out a cloud of smoke. He looks seriously at Doyeon._

And what kind of answer he expected beck then? Jonghyun already knew it. The true is that he never disappointed her. Jonghyun never broke any of the rules. He is never late and always does his job as professional. He never made a mistake at his work, not even once. Jonghyun is always right. Everything he has done until today turned out in her favor. And now he was right as well, it’s better to keep Taemin close, because she will need him later when they find Jung Hoseok.

Lee Taemin. From the first moment when she saw that kid, she knew that there was something different about him. Something that she was looking for yet something that was unexplainable and she liked that mystery. When Doyeon’s project started, Taemin became the main subject.

Only now, after seven years Doyeon realized that time was going by, but she was too concentrated on her work and she didn’t notice how from a teenager Taemin turned into an adult. That from girly weakling he became fine and handsome man and that irresistible aura of his now grown even stronger than it was before. Taemin is her second rare subject. Doyeon spoiled him to perfection and that overwhelming perfection is the main reason that is scaring her right now.

Jonghyun likes to be surrounded by pretty people and if someone caught his attention there will be no end until he gets what he wants. Doyeon knows Jonghyun better than he knows himself and she knows that he definitely noticed how charming Taemin is.

Doyeon watches now empty chair in front of her and the memory of how Jonghyun looked like yesterday when he was there makes her heart flutter. He was charming and handsome, as always, as far as she remembers him. She still can see his patent, classic black shoes, slightly ripped ash blue jeans and black turtle neck. How his fluffy and white like snow hair is nicely styled into a wave. In her memory Jonghyun’s beautiful and expressive, different colored eyes still watching her. For Doyeon, Jonghyun is her everything and she doesn’t want to share him with anyone.

_Jonghyun extinguishes the cigarette on to the table then he rises from his chair, and slowly goes around the table._ _He stands next to her so close that Doyeon can smell his usual sweetness mixed together with light cigarettes sent. Jonghyun’s hand tenderly wraps around her small shoulder meanwhile another one goes on the top of her hand, on the table._

_“You don’t trust me, nunna?” Jonghyun whispers. His warm breath hits against her ear._

_And Doyeon believes him, she believes him more than anyone in this world, but words gets stuck in her mouth. Jonghyun is close, so close and it makes her heart flutter and she can’t move._

_Jonghyun presses his face closer, lips brushing against her hair as he continues to talk in husky voice. “You know that I’m here, because of you, nunna.” He leans closer and kisses Doyeon’s temple._

\---

_Doyeon watches Jonghyun through the window, while he is walking towards his car. Every time he leaves she wonders when she will see him again. Jonghyun stops and turns towards the building. Like he knows that she is watching him, he looks straight to the window where Doyeon is and she can see faint smile on Jonghyun’s face. The way he looks in dusky blue. His snowy white hair and fancy outfit and cutest smile in the whole world on his handsome face, he is everything and even more._

Jonghyun is everything Doyeon wants from the moment when she saw him for the very first time. Nothing changed after fifteen years. Nothing won’t change. Never. It’s the same as that evening he is still her angel and she still can remember it like it was yesterday.

_Lights goes off and after an announcement and wave of applause lights goes back on. In the middle of the stage stands a young man surrounded by white smoke. With one hand he is holding microphone’s stand with another microphone. He is wearing red wine colored suit which perfectly suits his wide shoulders._

_Nicely styled brown hair. Sharp jaw line and high cheek bones even more sharp because of the angle of the lights. Small, cute nose and pretty plump lips. Flawless tan skin. Big and shiny puppy like hazelnut eyes, gaze which is able to see through souls. The song starts to play and he starts to sing. Voice which is able to melt every single heart in the crowd. Voice which is dangerously addictive like a drug. In the spotlight he looked as heaven itself send him to show the world how angels look like._

How many cups of coffee she already had? Four? Five? She doesn’t counting anymore. Maybe she should go and check what’s going on at home? Maybe she is just overthinking.

*

Small stripe of light on the floor, gap between the door, same silence and yellowish light. Doyeon peaks inside Jonghyun’s room expecting to find him working, because he always does. Whenever she gets back to check on him Jonghyun is always at the same place, at his desk. Not this morning. Bed which is usually tidy now looks messy like someone is sleeping there. Jonghyun of course. Doeyon smiles to herself and goes towards the bed as quietly as she can, maybe she will get the chance to admire Jonghyun’s sleeping face.

But instead of Jonghyun she finds Taemin there. Comfortably wrapped in white bed sheets that only a small bit of his blue hair is peeking. World stops for a moment. Her heart drops. Why Taemin is there? What is this supposed to mean? Where is Jonghyun then? Doyeon stands there like she is made of stone.

“Nunna?”

Unexpected voice from behind surprises Doyeon. She turns around and sees Jonghyun, shirtless just with gray sweat pants, his hair still a little bit damp after a shower.

“What you are doing here?” Jonghyun whispers. He is surprised to see Doyeon at home.

“So, I can’t return to my own house?” Doyeon pouts unhappily.

“Shh.” Jonghyun puts his finger on his lips and comes closer. “Let’s talk in the kitchen nunna.” He puts his palms on Doyeon’s small shoulders then he starts to push the elder woman towards the door. “Let him sleep.”

“In the first place, why he is sleeping in your bed?” Doyeon frowns.

“Isn’t that what I should be asking?” Jonghyun pouts.

_‘What is that supposed to mean?’_ Doyeon feels confused. “I..”

Jonghyun doesn’t allow Doyeon to finish her words, pushing her faster out through the door. “I don’t know what have you done to him, but he can’t sleep alone, he’s afraid.” Jonghyun whispers, slowly closing the door behind them. Just in case. What if Taemin will hear their conversation? What if he will understand everything his way? Wrong way. Even so his words are true, Taemin used to be scared of sleeping alone at first. But Jonghyun doesn’t want that, Kibum’s bitter nonsense was more than enough.

Elder women splutters, trying to find the right answer, but nothing smart comes to her mind, so she decides to change the conversation. “So, you won’t offer a cup of coffee for your nunna?” Doyeon smirks.

\---

Taemin wakes up. He blinks for a few times still feeling sleepy, slowly his hand starts wandering under the blankets as he tries to find his hyung, but the space where Jonghyun was sleeping tonight is already cold. He sits up and looks around the yellowish room, it’s empty. Scenery behind the window is still dim blue. Taemin watches how the snowflakes peacefully falls from up high clouds he wonders where Jonghyun has gone. Taemin wraps himself in the blanket and still a bit groggily he crawls out from the bed.

Barefooted he walks to the bathroom, the air still warm from hot water, but it’s empty. Taemin pouts, hyung left him alone, again. He walks to the corridor, when he hears familiar voice. Jonghyun. Elder is talking to someone. It’s a female whose voice is also familiar. Taemin walks down the stairs, corners of the blanket dragging behind him. Blue haired male watches Jonghyun and the woman with who he was talking, they’re still unaware of younger’s presence.

Middle aged woman with black chin-length bob cut parted on the side and bold red lipstick. Dark gray suit pants and plain white shirt tugged behind the waist. Her elbows are placed on the table, chin rests on her palms as she watches snowy haired male with glazed over eyes. Giddy smile on her face betrays that she likes Jonghyun. Taemin sighs. _‘First Kibum, now this old hag.’_ Blue haired male frowns slightly and grinds his teeth. Jealousy starts to poison his mind once more. How she dares to watch his hyung with greedy eyes like that? Taemin doesn’t like it. No. He hates it.

Sound like something is being dragged through the floor attracts Jonghyun and Doeyon’s attention. Barefooted Taemin who’s wrapped in the blanket. They watch how blue haired male comes closer, still a bit swollen from sleep. Pouty expression and a little bit scrunched eyebrows shows that something is bothering Taemin, but only Jonghyun understands that. Elder watches younger not even noticing that for a while he is putting coffee next to the cup. _‘Shit.’_ Too late.

Jonghyun bites his lip nervously while he is cleaning the counter. _‘Taeminnie, what are you doing here?’_ Usually younger sleeps like a log and even after Taemin wakes up he need half an hour to understand that he is back to reality. Now only ten minutes passed when they left Taemin to sleep. Blue haired male is there. All sleepy and cute and naked under that blanket. _‘Taeminnie, why? Why you do this to me?’_

Yesterday Jonghyun had to pretend to be Doyeon’s loyal dog to win some time, he tricked her and wrapped crazy woman around his finger, made her believe that he wants her sick plan to be accomplished. To be humble for Song Doyeon and do her orders knowing that she is the one who destroyed him. The one who stole his life. That’s enough. He doesn’t want to be with her eye to eye once more, because lie like this makes Jonghyun feel disgusting.

Taemin, without even braking eye contact, watches the elder woman, her eyes somehow look familiar. His intense look makes Doyeon shiver, her skin breaking out in goosebumps. Why he keeps staring at her like that? What if Taemin remembered something from his past? What if he remembers 2067 December and that she was the one who kidnaped him? That would cause more additional problems which will complicate her already complicated plan.

_Men all dressed in black are holding Taemin’s arms, he’s kneeling into the snow mixed with dirt and blood. His head hanging low like he almost lost his concusses already and he just hangs, without trying to escape unlike before. Gunshot wound on his left shoulder, blood soaking his dark brown coat and checkered scarf, leaving a huge red stain. ‘Idiots, I told you that I need them unharmed.’ Doyeon takes the syringe and a small bottle with yellow liquid._

_Doyeon stretches out her hand towards Taemin that she could inject medicine, but suddenly he bites the back side of her hand and when Doyeon tries to escape he bites her even stronger, drawing blood. And when Taemin’s teeth finally leaves her skin, the woman jumps aside completely shocked. All of them where scared. All of them where crying. All of them where begging to be spared. Not Taemin. His dark and narrowed eyes watches her fearlessly, through the gaps between his messy light brown hair. Doyeon’s blood on Taemin’s lips as he says the words. ‘Do you believe in karma? Because I do. You will pay. You will pay for everything you have done today’. Stare colder than ice and words which makes Lady Crow’s skin crawl._

Taemin sits on the chair in front of Doyeon, blanket which was covering his shoulders slips exposing his pale neck and shoulder. Taemin’s eyes watches her in exactly same way they did that day. Scary. But suddenly she notices something that scares her even more. Bruises which decorates Taemin’s skin. Few purplish marks on his neck and one under his collarbone and if this isn’t enough, under that blanket he is shirtless. Taemin sleeps in Jonghyun’s bed, naked. Doyeon’s imagination. Her heart starts to beat faster. Possible. Doyeon sees things. Impossible. Jonghyun belongs to her.

Taemin tilts his head to the left side. “I know you.”

His unexpected words makes Doyeon jump from surprise. Meanwhile Jonghyun who was looking for milk in the fridge or at least pretended he did, stuns in his place, hand still stretched towards the package he slowly turns towards the older woman.

Doyeon starts to laugh awkwardly. “Of course you silly.” She smiles with fake smile, eyes crescent moons. “I’m your doctor, that’s why you remember me and – “

“No.” Taemin states, still attentively staring.

Jonghyun drops milk package on the floor, by ‘accident’ making Doyeon and Taemin look towards him. “I’m so clumsy.” White haired male smiles stupidly while picking up milk from the kitchen tiles.

“Oh, look at the time.” Doyeon splutters. The more Taemin will look at her, the more chances there will be for him to remember what shouldn’t be remembered. She has to escape.

Jonghyun looks at her pretending that he is a bit surprised. “But what about coffee?” He pouts cutely while coming closer towards the table.

Doyeon puts her hand on Jonghyun’s naked shoulder “Next time Jonghyunie. Okay?” Doyeon smiles while she caress his skin, her hand goes all the way down his muscular arm towards the back side of his hand.

Taemin watches this kind of gesture. She seems very friendly towards Jonghyun, way too friendly. This women is way too old to have her eyes on Jonghyun. On his Jonghyun. Taemin pouts unhappily. Her hand on his hyung’s skin. She has no right to touch him like that. Doyeon looks at Jonghyun with flirty look and it makes Taemin’s stomach flip and he wants her to leave. Blue haired male clenches his fists into the sheets so strongly that his knuckles turn white. She just has to leave or otherwise when his all patience is gone, he will kick her out by himself. Taemin watches how they are walking towards the door she is still smiling brightly towards Jonghyun. So annoying.

“See you, Taemin.” Doyeon says looking towards him with a fake smile.

Taemin doesn’t say anything, he has nothing to say for this woman, he turns towards the window ignoring her. Doyeon murmurs something under her nose, probably unhappy about Taemin’s behavior and leaves. If Taemin didn’t notice that, Jonghyun did. Doyeon acts suspicious.

Jonghyun leans his back against the door, with his left palm he rubs his right hand all the way, everywhere where Doyeon was touching him before. Chill runs through his body just from the though how much this women connected to them, Jonghyun feels disgusted same as he was yesterday.

_Jonghyun leaves Doyeon’s office. He leans against thick wooden door. Her presence alone makes his skin itchy and yet today he had to go against himself. He had to pretend in front of her that he cares about her. It makes Jonghyun sick. Makes him want to kick the chair in the front of him, but if it helps to achieve the goal if it helps to distract her attention from Taemin, Jonghyun will do anything. Anything. With disgust white haired male rubs his face and lips against the sleeve of his black coat._

“Taeminnie, you know you can’t walk like that in front of people?” Jonghyun says coming closer towards the younger male.

“Isn’t she too old to look at you like that, hyung?”

Jonghyun isn’t able to see Taemins’s face, because blue haired male is still looking towards the window, but elder can hear dissatisfaction in younger’s voice. He comes closer, behind Taemin and gently wraps his hands around younger’s shoulders, chin resting against his blue hair. “Taeminnie are you jealous by any chance?” Jonghyun smirks.

Taemin wraps his fingers around Jonghyun’s wrists and pulls elder male closer. Blue haired male closes his eyes and presses his face against Jonghyun’s hand, lips touches elder’s skin softly. Jonghyun belongs to him and him only and Taemin doesn’t want to share Jonghyun with anyone. Sharing isn’t acceptable.

“You shouldn’t be Taeminnie.” Jonghyun nuzzles younger’s blue hair. “My jealous baby.” He kisses Taemin’s temple.

*

“So, Old Man told you to tell everything to Taemin?” Kibum asks Minho while unbuttoning his coat.

“Well we have to do this sooner or later, right Kibum-ah?” Minho flips through the pages, while sitting behind the table.

Kibum is about to take his scarf off when Jonghyun storms into the café, door hitting the wall. In huge steps white haired male comes closer, ignoring other costumers and Minho who’s about to say something. He grabs Kibum by his neck and slams him against the wall behind him.

Yesterday Jonghyun decided that he will say noting to Kibum, after all he managed to redeem Taemin’s trust, but the moment he saw the younger male, his blood just started to boil. If Kibum won’t get a lesson now he will continue to bark his nonsense.

“Try it one more time.” Jonghyun says coldly, his fingers squeezing in Kibum’s skin harder.

Kibum takes Jonghyun’s hand between his palms trying to pry his attacker off in vain. It’s getting hard to breathe and if the elder will continue to squeeze his throat like that Kibum will pass out.

Minho jumps from his place. “Hyung, that’s enough, let him go!” He grabs Jonghyun’s jacket by the shoulder. “People are watching, for the God’s sake.” He pulls elders jacket towards himself. “You will strangle him! Look, he is starting to turn blue! Hyung!” Minho pulls Jonghyun once more.

“There will be no one to save you next time, or you should try to talk less Kibum-ah.” He releases pink haired male and glares towards Minho who is still holding onto him. “Don’t touch me.” He shakes the younger’s hand off.

Minho looks at Kibum who is still trying to get his breath back. _‘What have you done this time, you little shit.’_ Better don’t even dare to mess with Jonghyun, to annoy him isn’t the smartest decision. Minho’s gaze goes towards Taemin, this whole time he was standing behind and watching everything. Small, devilish smile on younger’s face. Minho realizes the point of this whole thing. Taemin. _‘Damn it Kibum, you are so dumb.’_  Black haired male shakes his head in annoyance.

\---

Kibum watches through the window while touching irritated skin of his neck. _‘It will definitely leave a bruise.’_ He takes a small glance towards Jonghyun. Elder never bothered to be nice towards him. Never. But even so, Kibum still likes him. Snow white hair and his beautifully, red framed eyes, handsome face and nicely build body. Jonghyun’s appearance is perfection in Kibum’s eyes, but his personality is just unbearable. Kibum never been attracted to wild nature, or maybe he was? No. He is.

Kibum's gaze goes towards Taemin. How blue haired male struggles with the small package of sugar, face serous. Half of sugar ends up beside the cup and Taemin makes pouty face. He glances towards the elders while trying to swipe the sugar from the table to the ground unnoticed. Taemin looks cute. Kibum smiles unconsciously. Younger’s fluffy blue hair nicely falls on his forehead, big doll eyes, straight nose and pinkish plum lips. Knitted grey pullover with deep triangle neckline exposes nicely shaped neck and sharp collar bones. Taemin is beautiful, he really is. No wonder Taemin was able to charm Jonghyun, but possibility is high that he would be able to charm anyone.

Pink haired male catches himself staring, but it doesn’t stop him to continue to do that. Realization hits him that he likes both of them. Is it even possible to like two people at the same time? Kibum sights _‘How I always end up in situations like this?’_ It’s bad. For him there is no chances whatever side he will choose. No. Kibum has no right to choose, but he isn’t able to change his stupid mind, it goes against him. Can he be in the middle? What middle? Beside? Beside who? Taemin or Jonghyun? Or anywhere close? Anywhere, but not where he is right now. Kibum isn’t sure anymore.

Does he feel sad? Or disappointed? Disappointed in himself. He is blue blood line representative. Raised from the childhood to be well mannered. Attended private schools and universities to become a smart adult.

Kibum still watches Taemin. Blue haired male raises his head, his beautiful doll like eyes now looking at pink haired male. Kibum smiles. He’s supposed to be smart, but why he isn’t? Smiling without any reason for the person who is his biggest problem.

_‘Finally understand that I’m more important than you.’_ Small smug smile on younger’s lips. He won against Kibum again.

_‘So you’re laughing at me?’_ It makes Kibum feel annoyed. They’ll never get along. Never. Elder’s patience explodes, he kicks Taemin straight into shin.

Taemin frowns. It hurts. Kibum smiles back at him. _‘Hyung, admit that you lost.’_  Younger kicks the elder back.

**Author's Note:**

> There is another co-author who doesn't want to be mentioned, so I will respect their decision to stay anonymous. However this story wouldn't be written without that person's help. And the only way for me to repay for all the help and support I received is to dedicate this story to them.  
> I hope that they receive all the love in the world that they deserve. :)  
> Thank you. <3


End file.
